Thief Girl
by yesunggyu
Summary: Tema biasa, ketika GoM jatuh cinta. Tapi sebenarnya seperti apa jatuh cinta bagi mereka? Apakah semudah bermain basket? Perempuan mana yang berani mencuri hati mereka? Bersiaplah ia menghadapi kematian. huahahaha #plak #abaikan.
1. Kuroko Tetsuya : Don't Want to Hurt U

**Kuroko nembak cewek? Hellooo… nembak bola ke ring aja belum tentu masuk. Apa lagi nembak cewek! Tapi sodara-sodara percayalah padaku, kali ini masuk! 3 point. Tidak, tidak. Bukan 3 point. Tapi 9 point! Emang ada? Gak tau. Ada-ada-in aja.**

**Disclaimer tokoh : Tadoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Daku author baru di dunia per-ff-an KnB jadi mohon RnR nya ya! Kalau jelek, silahkan protes pada Takao #eh?. Yaudah dari pada banyak ngobrol, silahkan dibaca, ssu!**

…

Pagi hari, jam 10.00 ketika istirahat, di lorong kelas 1A.

Kuroko Tetsuya, tumben sekali hari itu tidak membaca buku sambil berjalan seperti biasanya. Kali ini buku itu tidak terbuka dan masih berada ditangan kanannya. Matanya tertuju pada sesosok perempuan kecil berambut hitam panjang kuncir dua berponi yang juga mengenakan seragam yang sama. Namanya Yoshino Chinami, teman sekelasnya. Anaknya pintar, baik, dan sopan.

"ehm…" Kuroko memegang bukunya erat. Kenapa ia jadi gugup begini? Yoshino berjalan kearahnya.

Dug

Dug

Dug

Kurang ajar! Jantung Kuroko berdetak sangat sangat cepat dan kencang. Saking cepatnya, jantung Kuroko bisa dilombakan di motoGP melawan Lorenzo dan Rossi #alay. Kuroko memegang dadanya. Tidak. Ini bukan Tetsuya, ini bukan aku. Ujar Kuroko dalam hati.

"anoo… Yoshino-san…" mulut Kuroko mengeluarkan suara tanpa ia perintah.

"eh? Ada seseorang? Hehehe… gomenasai. Ada apa?" Tanya Yoshino sambil tersenyum kecil. Aduh, udah kecil aja bikin Kuroko melayang ke langit ke-10.

"aku menyukaimu" apa? Sampai kapan mulutku bicara sendiri? Yoshino kaget, lebih-lebih Kuroko yang kaget atas ucapannya sendiri.

"apa?"

"aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" sudah cukup! Kegilaan hari ini sudah cukup! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Kuroko merasa badannya panas dingin.

"oke"

Oke!

Oke?

Oke?!

Dia cuman bilang oke?

Cukup! 3 kata itu cukup bagi seorang Kuroko! Dia punya pacar!

….

Esoknya, Kuroko lupa satu hal dalam pacaran yang begitu penting. Dia gak punya nomor hape Yoshino! Naniiii? Tetsuya, dirimu bodoh sekali! Baru kali ini Kuroko menyesal telah dilahirkan. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa. Lebih parah lagi. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa kalau dia pacaran sampai tadi malam Kagami mengirim sms.

_Cieee… yang pacaran. Lagi sms-an nih yeee…_

Dan Kuroko membaca pesan itu sambil menangis dan berkata dalam hati.

_Kagami-kun… aku lupa minta nomor hapenya. Aku lupa punya pacar! Aku bodoh sekali T.T_

Ternyata malah ia kirim dan hasilnya.

_Anoo… Kuroko-kun. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?_

Ah, bahkan ia diejek oleh Bakagami.

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo..o.o.o.o" Kuroko kaget melihat seorang perempuan menepuk bahunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yoshino.

"ehehe… aku lupa. Siapa namamu tadi?" Tanya Yoshino. Helloooo… mereka udah satu kelas selama 7 bulan dan perempuan itu lupa nama Kuroko. Yang bener aja?

"Kuroko Tetsuya, maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar yang baik…" ujar Kuroko.

"ah… daijobu, daijobu… aku juga lupa. Hehehe… ayo tukaran nomor hape!" Yoshino segera mengeluarkan hapenya dan mereka pun mulai melakukan transaksi barang haram, eh nomor hape maksudnya.

"oh ya, Kuroko-kun, boleh aku lihat kau latihan?" Tanya Yoshino.

"boleh. Tapi, hari ini kami ada pertandingan latihan dengan Akademi Touou" jawab Kuroko sambil mengangguk pelan. Oi oi, Kuroko, apa kau lupa? Kalau disana ada…

…..

"TETSU-KUUUUNNN…" Serta merta Momoi memeluk Kuroko erat begitu ia melihat rombongan Seirin datang. Kali ini Kuroko tidak lagi diam seperti biasa. Matanya menatap Yoshino yang kaget dengan tingkah Momoi.

"Momoi-san, yamette kudasai…" pinta Kuroko.

"oi, Satsuki, kau berlebihan…" laki-laki tinggi berkulit gelap menegur Momoi. Dia tahu Kuroko sudah pacaran. Sok tau eh kok tau? Ya taulah… Aomine gitu. Biar hitam gitu, dia apdet banget kalau temannya punya pacar. Lha wong Kuroko kalau apa-apa curhat sama Aomine. "Tetsu sudah punya pacar!"

"mooouuu…. Tetsu-kun, benarkah itu?" Tanya Momoi yang di jawab dengan anggukan Kuroko. "hah? Siapa? Siapa pacarmu?" Momoi mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan sesosok perempuan mungil nyempil di samping Kagami.

"Yoroshiku, Yoshino Chinami desu!" Yoshino malah memperkenalkan diri disituasi ini.

"ne ne ne… Tetsu-kun! Aduh (pegang tengkuk), kok suka sama dia sih? Ukurannya aja B kayak mbak pelatih!" kok malah bahas ukuran? Yoshino segera menutupi dadanya.

"kenapa malah bahas…"

"oi, kok aku dibawa-bawa?" Tanya Riko tidak terima.

"Tetsu-kun. Nande? Kenapa gak sama aku?" rengek Momoi.

"katanya, kalau sama kau itu sesak. Dia suka yang ukuran itu…" jiahh… sang otak mesum berbicara. Sebenernya rating FF ini berapa sih? Kok bahas begituan.

"eh?" wajah Yoshino memerah. Kuroko juga. Semua, kecuali Aomine dan Momoi, menjadi malu mendengarnya.

"aku tidak pernah bilang begitu, Aomine-kun." Ujar Kuroko meluruskan hal yang wajib diluruskan. Lagian sejak kapan Daiki ember gitu? Itu memang ada dipikiran Kuroko, tapi dia tidak pernah… ah, dia lupa. Sahabatnya ini OMes, Otak Mesum.

"Horra horaa… ayo kita masuk. Nanti gak mulai-mulai…"

….

Hari minggu, hari yang ditunggu oleh si samar-samar eh Kuroko maksudnya. Ia sudah berjanji akan mengajak kencan Yoshino. Kencan pertama. Dia sudah mendapat banyak saran dari semua teman di Seirin. Dan hanya saran dari Tsuchida-senpai yang ia ambil. Ya iyalah, ia hanya mau menerima saran dari orang yang udah pernah pacaran. Ngapain minta saran sama jomblo? Hehehe… oh ya, dan juga saran dari pelatih, selaku perempuan. Iya kan?

"gomenasai, aku terlambat…" Yoshino berlari kearah Kuroko yang duduk dibangku halte. Yoshino tampak cantik, sangat cantik dari hari biasanya. Ia tidak menguncir rambutnya dan membiarkannya tertiup angin. Memakai baju santai dan rok selutut berwarna krim. Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum.

"daijobu, aku juga baru tiba…" jawab Kuroko padahal dia udah nunggu 1 jam loh! Alay emang dia. Dan Yoshino hanya tersenyum. Mereka pun memulai kencan. Date start!

….

"beli takoyaki yuk, aku lapar" ajak Yoshino "aku yang bayar!"

"tidak usah, biar aku saja yang bayar…" jawab Kuroko.

"he em… aku merasa tidak enak. Gak papa kok. Tidak menjatuhkan harga dirimu" jawab Yoshino yang segera memesan Takoyaki di kedai terdekat, Takoyaki tidak terjual terpisah. Eh kok jadi iklan?

Kuroko hanya tersenyum melihat Yoshino. Tiba-tiba datang 4 orang laki-laki mendekati mereka. Mari kita sebut mereka cowok 1, 2, 3 dan 4. Hehehe. Gak punya nama lagi gue.

"wah, adik kecil, kau lapar ya? Mau kakak traktir?" Tanya cowok 1. Yoshino hanya diam.

"kau dari sekolah mana? Sama kakak yuk…" ujar cowok 2.

"kok gak jawab sih? Jual mahal nih…" cowok 3 nimbrung.

"sumimasen, aku bersamanya…" Kuroko pun nongol, merasa tersinggung. Baru kali ini dia tersinggung tidak dianggap. Ye, salah sendiri aura lemah gitu #plak.

"uwahh… ternyata dia bersama kakaknya, gomen ne aniki, kami pinjam adikmu ya…" ujar cowok 4 sambil mengusap kepala Kuroko. Dan muncullah persimpangan dikepala Kuroko.

"sumimasen, aku adalah pacarnya, kalau begitu, kami pergi…." Menggunakan misdirectionnya, Kuroko menghilang bersama Yoshino di kegelapan, ini siang kaleee…

"gomen ne, Kuroko-kun." Ujar Yoshino ditengah pelarian mereka. Cieee… #kokcie?

"harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Merepotkanmu… ini sudah yang keempat kalinya kau diganggu.." jawab Kuroko sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"ehehehe… iya ya, dari mulai kita jalan. Hem. Kalau ada yang ganggu lagi, bisa-bisa aku dapat tiket gratis ke pemandian air panas. Hahaha…" Yoshino tertawa, namun Kuroko tidak. Yoshino berdeham. "gomen ne…"

"Yoshino-san…" tiba-tiba Kuroko mengeluarkan suara, eh.

"hem?"

"kenapa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanyanya.

"ehm kenapa ya? Entahlah. Memangnya menyukai orang itu perlu alasan ya? Lagi pula, kau sendiri kenapa menyukaiku?" boomerang! Salah sendiri nanya gitu! Kuroko merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"aku…"

"horra… ayo kita ketempat makan. Aku lapar…"

…

"Oi Kuroko!" Kagami menegur Kuroko yang bermain basket sendirian di sekolah. Memang sudah kebiasaannya untuk bermain 15 menit setelah latihan untuk mencoba tembakannya.

"eum. Ada apa Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil terus melempar bola.

"akhir-akhir ini kau tampak berbeda…"

"berbeda bagaimana?"

"kau tampak lebih tenang…"

"aku selalu tenang, Kagami-kun."

"eh, iya ya!" lah, apa-apaan Bakagami ini? Dia lalu berfikir lagi. "ie ie, berbeda. Kau jarang melakukan hal konyol. Apakah efek dari orang yang jatuh cinta?"

"jomblo tidak usah komentar…" jawab Kuroko datar.

"TEME! APA MAKSUDMU HAH?" Kagami naik darah. Buat apa coba Kuroko nyinggung-nyinggung ke-jomblo-an-nya?

"Kagami-kun…"

"eum? Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan pada jomblo ini" cieee yang ngambek.

"apa sebaiknya aku putus saja dengan Yoshino-san?"

"oi oi oi Kuroko! Pikirkan baik-baik. Kenapa kau bisa berfikir untuk putus dengannya? Memang apa yang salah? Kau sudah bosan dengannya? Dia selingkuh? Cuek? Jahat atau bagaimana?"

"dia anak yang baik."

"lalu?"

"aku hanya saja tidak mau menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi…"

"apa maksudmu tidak mau menyakitinya? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Kagami mendadak jadi seorang penasehat cinta pribadi Kuroko.

"aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar yang baik untuknya… lagipula aku juga sibuk pada basket. Mungkin aku akan putus dengannya…"

"Kuroko, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau ini bijak juga. Aku terharu… hiksu" Kagami mulai lebay. "tapi apa menurutmu Yoshino mau? Bukankah itu malah membuatnya sakit hati?"

"karena itu, aku minta bantuan pada Aomine-kun."

"bantuan? Kau minta bantuan pada si mesum?"

"ya, dan aku juga minta bantuanmu, Kagami-kun…"

…..

Esoknya, mereka pun melakukan rencana nista itu. Jadi rencanaya, hari ini Kuroko mengajak Momoi kencan. Plus tak ketinggalan bodyguard Momoi a.k.a Aomine. Nah, Kagami mengajak Yoshino. Kok Yoshino mau? Ya, mau lah… Kagami bilang…

"_Yoshino-san, maukah kau menemaniku membeli beberapa keperluan tim basket? Aku seharusnya pergi dengan Kuroko-kun, tapi dia sedang sibuk besok. Padahal keperluan sangat mendesak, dia pake acara sibuk lagi…"_

"_oh iya, dia bilang besok dia sibuk makanya aku dan dia tidak jadi kencan juga!"_

"_benarkah?" gila, Kuroko, masa' dia membatalkan kencan dan malah berencana untuk putus dengan Yoshino? Aku kok gak dikasih tahu bagian itu? Pikir Kagami._

"_jadi?"_

"_ehm, jadi… mau menemaniku? Tidak apa-apa kan? Katakan saja pada Kuroko!"_

"_eum. Tidak perlu…" geleng Yoshino. "akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bicara dengannya juga…"_

"_benarkah?" Kagami kaget (lagi). "mau ya?"_

"_ya. Boleh…"_

Nah, begitulah percakapan canggung itu. Dan sekarang Kagami berjalan bersama Yoshino menuju TKP. Suasana mencekam menusuk dijantung Kagami. Bagaimana ini? bagaimana? Mana Kuroko-teme itu? Mana dia? Eh itu dia. Hem.

"eh? Itu Kuroko, apa yang dia lakukan disitu?" ujar Kagami sambil menunjuk Kuroko yang bersama Momoi. Pura-pura kaget ceritanya. Pasti Aomine lagi pergi entah kemana. Jadi tampak hanya Kuroko dan Momoi saja.

"hem? Iya. Mungkin dia sibuk. Ayo masuk!" Yoshino menoleh sedikit lalu kembali masuk ke toko olahraga.

"oi! Matte yo!" gawat! Mesti beli apa gue? Kagak ada uang ini? Kebohongan yang bodoh. Kenapa gak bilang kalau makanan gue gak ada aja? Kagami merasa paling bego sedunia. Emang.

Mereka pun akhirnya membeli dua bola basket. Jiahhhh uang dari mana? Uang Kagami lah. Yah, hitung-hitung buat latihan. Kagami melihat dompetnya sambil menangis. "huhu… Kuroko-teme. Kau harus mengganti uangku!"

"Kagami-kun."

"eum?"

"aku mau pulang. Antar aku ya!"

"oke!" jawab Kagami "oh ya, kau tidak menghubungi Kuroko?"

"sebentar…" Yoshino mencoba menghubungi Kuroko. Tapi sayang, 1000 kali sayang. Kuroko tidak menjawab dan tidak membalas sms Yoshino sejak mereka pergi. "dia sibuk"

"ehm. Sibuk bersama Momoi-san yah. Ups" Kagami mencoba jadi kompor.

"…" Yoshino hanya diam.

"ah, apa-apaan Kuroko itu! Ayo kita kesana Yoshino!" Kagami menarik tangan Yoshino. Ceritanya dia mau labrak Kuroko. Eh, yang pacaran siapa, coba?

"tidak. Tidak perlu Kagami. Kepala ku pusing. Aku mau pulang" Yoshino menggeleng tapi tidak bisa, Kagami menarik tangan Yoshino erat dan dengan terpaksa Yoshino pun ikut. Karena jauh didalam hatinya, meski ia tidak mau ikut, ia ingin bertemu Kuroko. Menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya dan mengatakan bahwa ini hanya bercanda.

"TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" Tanya Kagami sangar pake banget. Momoi dan Kuroko terkejut pake bohong.

"Kagami, apa yang… Yoshino…" Kuroko menatap Yoshino. Jujur. Hati Kuroko yang kecil tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Yoshino seperti ini.

"Kuroko, ternyata kita bertemu disini. Aku baru saja menemani Kagami untuk membeli keperluan tim. Aku dengar kau sibuk. Hehehe… jadi aku akan pulang dengan Kagami. Ayo!" Yoshino berbalik. Kuroko segera meraih tangannya.

"kau pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Kuroko "membeli 2 bola basket kau bilang membeli keperluan tim?" Kuroko mencoba membuat Yoshino marah. Dan benar saja. Yoshino terdiam dan berbalik. Untung saja Kagami membeli 2 bola. Kalau tadi beli 10 bola, gak punya uang dia, eh maksudnya, jadinya kan Kuroko gak punya alasan.

"kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Momoi-san?" Tanya Yoshino mulai marah.

"aku? Aku pergi dengan teman lama…" jawab Kuroko gugup pake bohong.

"cotto matte. Kau bilang kita kencan!" ralat Momoi. Bagus Momoi, kau memperkeruh suasana. Ujar Kuroko dalam hati.

"aku pulang…" ujar Yoshino pada mereka bertiga. Kuroko kaget, kali ini pake beneran. Kok iya Yoshino gak bilang putus? Kagami melihat kegalauan di wajah Kuroko. Ia mengejar Yoshino.

"Oi Yoshino. Kau tidak putus dengan Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami.

"tidak"

"kenapa?"

"tidak tahu…"

"heh?"

"Kagami-kun! Aku masih menyukainya. Lagipula Momoi-san memang suka mengatakan pacaran dengan Kuroko-kun padahal tidak. Anggap saja ini ujian. Aku mau pulang." Kali ini Kagami yang terkejut. Yoshino, kau terlalu baik buat Kuroko-teme (T.T).

"Yoshino-san…" suara ini, suara ini bukan dari Kagami. Suara ini berasal dari Kuroko. Yoshino dan Kagami menoleh.

"ayo kita putus…" kata-kata Kuroko langsung menghujam tepat ke dada Yoshino. Bukankah Yoshino sudah melupakan masalah tadi itu? Bukankah Yoshino tidak marah pada Kuroko? Sudah jelas kan kalau Yoshino tidak mungkin selingkuh dengan Kagami?

"kenapa?"

"aku bosan padamu…" jawab Kuroko. Kagami tidak mengenal orang ini. Siapa dia? Mengapa ia bisa berubah dengan cepat. Tapi Kagami dapat melihat tangan Kuroko mengepal dengan kuat. Dia masih Kuroko yang sama.

"bohong!"

"benar. Aku rasa, lebih baik aku dengan Momoi-san. Aku bosan denganmu. Momoi-san lebih sering memperhatikanku dan juga dia lebih cantik daripadamu"

"Tetsu-kun, kau terlalu berlebihan…" Kali ini Momoi tidak menggunakan nada tinggi dalam bicaranya. Ia sendiri melihat Yoshino hampir menangis. Naluri wanitanya muncul.

"apa?"

"aku ingin kita putus…" ujar Kuroko.

"…" Yoshino menundukkan kepala. Lama sekali. Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Yoshino seperti ini. Momoi bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan hanya diam. Begitu pula Kagami. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Kuroko mengambil keputusan ini.

"tidak" ujar Yoshino akhirnya "bukan kau yang akan memutuskanku"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"aku yang putus denganmu" ujar Yoshino pada Kuroko "sayonara."

….

Beberapa hari setelah adegan itu, Kuroko benar-benar hancur. Ah, dibilang 'benar-benar' itu tampak berlebihan. Kuroko sering kali tidak focus. Beberapa pemain Seirin memakluminya. Namun tidak bagi Kagami. Dia marah besar. Dasar tidak peka!

"oi Kuroko-teme! Maka dari itu aku tidak setuju pada keputusanmu! Lihat, kau tampak hancur!" ujar Kagami sambil menodongkan cermin padanya ketika mereka berganti baju.

"Kagami-kun. Kau mengejutkanku. Pelankan suaramu." Ujar Kuroko sambil mengelus dada dan hanya menatap diam pantulan wajahnya dicermin.

"lihat! Kau bahkan kaget! Biasanya aku yang kaget, tau! Uh (pegang tengkuk), bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini?" Kagami mencak-mencak. Tahan ya teriak-teriak gitu?

"aku tidak tahu, Kagami-kun. Aku tidak tahu…" jawab Kuroko. Naas sekali anda!

"Kuroko-kun. Bukan berarti aku memarahimu, tapi kau sendiri sakit, bagaimana bisa kau katakan ini yang terbaik. Yoshino bahkan tidak mau memandangmu tau!"

"ya, dia bahkan lupa namaku ketika dia mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan padaku" angguk Kuroko. Sebenarnya Kagami ingin tertawa, tapi berhubung situasi dan kondisi tidak mendukung. Ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"kau masih menyukainya?"

"aku masih menyukainya. Tidak. Aku semakin menyukainya. Melihatnya sudah membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak mengerti. Padahal aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi" Kuroko memegang dadanya yang tidak sakit. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasakan sakit. Sebenarnya bagian mana yang sakit itu?

"yah, tapi jangan sampai itu mempengaruhi permainan-mu. Minggu depan ada pertandingan penting! Kau akan dibunuh pelatih kalau sampai membuat Seirin kalah" ujar Kagami akhirnya. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"aku tahu, Kagami-kun." Jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua lalu keluar dari ruang ganti dan betapa terkejutnya mereka setelah melihat…

"Yoshino-san"

PLAK

Pipi kiri Kuroko ditampar Yoshino. Kagami kaget namun tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"Baaka!" ujar Yoshino padanya.

"…" Kuroko tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata namun dalam hatinya ia senang melihat Yoshino. Ia senang Yoshino mungkin saja mendengar apa yang baru saja ia dan Kagami bicarakan. Ah, kenapa? Kenapa ia senang? Apa sebenarnya yang ia harapkan?

"Baaka" Yoshino menangis! Kuroko terkejut. Kagami terkejut.

"anoo… aku pergi duluan!" Kagami tahu diri, ia pergi. Ini bukan urusannya. Iya kan?

"Yoshino-san… kenapa…"

"kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku? Apa salahku padamu? Baaka!" Yoshino menangis. Duh, Kuroko beneran gak tahan lihat cewek nangis. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa? Apa? Duh. Dimana Tsuchida-senpai ketika ia dibutuhkan?

"apa? Aku tidak mengerti?" Kuroko benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"aku baru saja bertemu dengan Momoi-san… dia menceritakan semuanya padaku" jawab Yoshino sambil menangis. "kau kejam! Kau manusia paling kejam, Kuroko-kun!" Yoshino memukul bahu Kuroko beberapa kali. Kuroko terkejut. Namun dalam hatinya, ia bersyukur Momoi memberitahukan hal itu pada Yoshino. Ah, sebenarnya apa yang ia harapkan?

"dia…"

"Hidoi! Kirai na!" Yoshino tetap saja menangis. Kuroko benar-benar tidak tahan dengan situasi ini. Tangannya tanpa sadar meraih Yoshino dan memeluk Yoshino. Hatinya sakit melihat perempuan ini menangis. Lagi pula, dia tidak pernah berharap Yoshino menangis. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"gomenasai" ujar Kuroko "aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi orang yang baik bagimu. Karena itu…"

"baaka. Putus denganku bukan berarti kau orang yang baik." Disela tangisnya Yoshino sempat memarahi Kuroko.

"gomenasai, hontou gomenasai" ujar Kuroko lagi. "hanya saja, aku tidak mengerti kenapa…"

"aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai Kuroko-kun… aku menyukaimu ketika sedang berjuang dalam bermain basket. Aku menyukai senyumanmu. Aku menyukai auramu yang lemah. Aku menyukai ketika kau marah padaku. Aku menyukai ketika kau menasehatiku. Aku menyukai semuanya. Tidak masalah kalau aku sering diganggu orang, atau kau melupakanku ketika bermain basket." Semua yang ada didalam hati Yoshino keluar begitu saja tanpa ia bisa tahan lagi.

"…"

"karena aku suka pada Kuroko-kun"

"…"

"aku tarik kata-kata putus itu. Aku ingin kembali denganmu…" ujar Yoshino.

"…"

"tidak." Jawab Kuroko sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Yoshino berhenti menangis.

"aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu… aku merasa kesal ketika Yoshino-san terlalu baik padaku. Aku merasa kesal ketika Yoshino-san tersenyum padaku. Aku merasa kesal ketika Yoshino-san selalu memaafkanku. Aku merasa kesal ketika Yoshino-san seperti ini. Tapi aku menyukainya."

"…"

"…"

"jadi, aku yang ingin kembali padamu" Kuroko tersenyum "tadaima!"

"huaaaa…." Yoshino menangis lebih kencang.

"ah, ano ano.. gomenasai. Gomenasai. Ano Yoshino-san!" Kuroko panik. Tapi dia tersenyum melihat Yoshino yang menangis. Kali ini dia tersenyum.

"cukup. Hiks hiks. Jangan panggil aku Yoshino-san. Kurasa karena ini kita tidak dekat!" ujar Yoshino.

"lalu? Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Kuroko mulai tegang.

"panggil aku Chinami, dan aku akan memanggilmu Tetsuya. Mengerti? Aku tidak mau kalah dari Momoi-san!" ujar Yoshino sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Imut. Kuroko menundukkan kepala lalu tersenyum.

"eum, Chinami-hani"

…

Kagami : hiksu, hiksu, [T.T] aku terharu to the max!

Momoi : aku juga, Tetsu-kun sudah dewasa. Hiksu hiksu [T.T]

Aomine : oi, kalian berdua. Norak tauk! Hoaamm… ayo kita pulang Satsuki! Hiksu (nangis juga -.-)

…..

**Gimana? Bagus gak? Aku buat ini sambil bilang, kya kya kya, setiap kali liat Tetsu sama Yoshino. Kya kya. Senyuman Tetsu gak nahan! Imut banget. Minta dijitak! #eh?. Okedah, RnR nya plissss… chapter selanjutnya siapa ya?**


	2. Midorima Shintarou : The Unlucky You

**Midorima hanya cinta pada Lucky Item-nya. Tidak ada yang lain. Nyatain cinta bagi Midorima adalah KETIDAKMUNGKINAN! Tsunderenya terlalu akut. Dan orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya MUNGKIN AJA ADA SIH, tapi Midorima menerima cinta dari orang lain, sekali lagi, KETIDAKMUNGKINAN!**

**Disclaimer : tokoh milik Tadoshi Fujimaki-sensei, kecuali OC milik daku. Ada beberapa adegan awal juga daku ambil dari manga Beauty Pop milik Arai Kiyoko-Sensei, ijin ya. Dikit aja kok mbak. Hehehe.**

**Warning : OOC, cerita gaje, lebay. Dan jika anda menemukan hal ini, silahkan muntah di tempat yang telah disediakan dan laporkan pada pihak yang berwajib.**

…

**Miinaa.. daku tidak menyangka ada yang RnR, sangkyu ya. Daku terharu. Hiksu hiksu T.T. daku mulai dari karakter yang ijo dulu ya.**

…

Pagi hari, pukul 08.30 tepat, Midorima Shintarou memasuki gerbang SMA Shutoku dengan biasa. Biasa aja, beneran. Kali ini dia gak bawa Lucky Item. Benarkah? Eh ternyata ada ding. Dia mengenakan sepatu berwarna hitam dengan corak berwarna merah.

"hacchuu…" seorang perempuan mungil berambut pendek hitam bersin disampingnya. Midorima menoleh dan melihat perempuan itu menggigil. Jiwa kemanusiaannya muncul.

"daijobu?" tanyanya.

"eh? Daijobu. Terima kasih…" jawab perempuan itu sambil tersenyum.

"kau tidak mengenakan jaket?" Midorima heran. Sebenarnya dia gak mau bantu anak ini sih. Kan, mulai tsundere!

"jaketku ditempat laundry." Jawab perempuan itu lagi sambil sekali lagi bersin. Huh, males banget anak ini! Pikir Midorima.

"ya sudah. Pakai ini…" Midorima melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada perempuan itu. "sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan ini, nanodayo" ujarnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya (clek).

"kalau begitu tidak usah!"

"oi! Kau ini..." Midorima mulai emosi, tapi "ehem… tak apa, lagi pula aku juga sudah pake baju berlapis, nanodayo" ujarnya lagi sambil menaikkan kacamatanya (clek).

"kau laki-laki tapi takut dingin?" perempuan itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"sudahlah, nanodayo. Kalau tidak mau, kembalikan!"

"eh eh, jadi jadi. Makasih ya. Namaku Toriyama Yukio. Besok aku kembalikan! Jaaaa…" dan tinggallah seorang Midorima yang berdiri sambil tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi musim dingin. Melankolis banget.

"hemm…" Midorima kembali memperbaiki kacamatanya (clek).

….

Esoknya. Di kelas 2A, Midorima duduk dibangkunya, tengah paling depan. Sesuai feng shui yang dia dapat dari Oha Asa. Dia tampak depresi.

"ah, baaka, nanodayo. Aku tidak menemukan anak itu dimana pun. Ternyata jaket itu adalah Lucky Item-ku hari ini. Aku bisa saja apes, nanodayo" muncul aura hitam di atas kepala Midorima. Dia benar-benar sweatdrop. Terlalu banyak berfikir kedepan, membuatnya mengkerut #plak.

"Shin-chan! Ada apa? Lucky Item-mu tidak ada?" Tanya Takao seperti seorang peramal saja. 'Seperti' loh ya, kalau beneran peramal, bisa-bisa Midorima selalu tanya soal keberuntungan sama dia.

"benar. Jaket yang kemaren itu Lucky Item-ku" jawab Midorima. "ah, sebenernya aku gak mau menceritakannya padamu, nanodayo"

"oohh… yang kau pinjamkan sama si kelas 1 itu." Angguk Takao.

"…"

"…"

"argghhh… Toriyama Yukio. Dimana dia?" Midorima mulai frustasi.

"aku?" tiba-tiba muncul sesosok perempuan berdiri didepan Midorima.

"uwaaahhh…" Midorima kaget pake banget. Ni anak udah kecil, tiba-tiba nongol lagi. Gak tau sopan santun, kayak Kuroko! Midorima ngambek. *Oi, ngambek gak usah sebut-sebut Tetsu, keles.*

"ehehe.. gomen ne…" perempuan, yang dikenal oleh Midorima dengan nama Toriyama Yukio itu, nyengir.

"kau dimana saja? Aku sudah mencarimu diseluruh kelas 1, nanodayo!" Midorima hampir saja meledak kalau saja ia ingat harus jaga imej, clek (mulai sekarang, jika ada kata 'clek' berarti Midorima memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya). "bukan berarti aku mencarimu, aku mencari jaketku!"

"tentu saja kau gak ketemu! Aku kelas 3, keles!" Toriyama menggembungkan pipinya. Midorima dan Takao menatap Toriyama dari atas sampai bawah. Bahkan Toriyama mesti mendongak kalau melihat Takao. Ya pantes aja Midorima kira dia junior, imut gitu kok.

"EEEHHHH NANIIII?" Midorima dan Takao teriak berjamaah. Telat banget.

"oh ya, soal jaketmu itu…" Toriyama lalu menunduk.

"ya ya, aku hampir lupa. Mana?" tanya Midorima sambil melihat Toriyama tidak membawa apa-apa. Clek.

"anoo… aku menaruhnya di laundry. Lupa ku ambil. Hehehe…" jawab Toriyama sambil garuk-garuk perut. Karena garuk kepala udah terlalu mainstream #plak.

"NANIII!" Midorima udah melupakan jaim. Gak ada kata jaim kalau Lucky Itemnya gak ada hari itu. Clek. "kau tampaknya mau mati, nanodayo!"

"eh eh, kok begitu sama senior. Gomen gomen ne. aku lupa. Besok aku bawa deh yakin! Besok besok ya! Besoooookkkk yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Pliisssss…" Toriyama mohon-mohon sama Midorima yang siap-siap mau ngelempar Toriyama lewat jendela dengan teknik 3 point miliknya.

"ah, kalau saja senior ini tidak malas, dia pasti aku taksir." Ujar Takao dalam hati. Miris.

"ah… ini susah, nanodayo, itu adalah Lucky Item ku hari ini!" ujar Midorima, clek. "satu kesialan sudah muncul pagi ini, nanodayo"

"kau percaya hal begituan, huahahahhahahaha…" ngakak deh tuh Toriyama.

"sudah gak ngembaliin barang orang, ketawa pake ngakak lagi. Kurang ajar betul ni senpai!" ujar Takao sambil melihat Midorima yang mulai menggenggam buku, ancang-ancang melempar, dan…

"cepat keluar sana!"

BRUAK BRUAK PLAK JDAR BUMM…. *reader silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

"sial benar hari ini…"

….

Esoknya…

Midorima pergi ke kelas Toriyama yang ada di lantai 3. Merepotkan, nanodayo. Pikirnya. Aku hanya mau mengambil jaketku, hanya itu, nanodayo. Clek.

"oi, Shin-chan! Kau mau ke tempat Yukio-senpai? Aku ikut dong!" pinta Takao. Tak perlu disetujui, Takao sudah mengikuti Midorima. Mereka pun menuju tangga keatas.

"bahaya sekali!" ujar Takao dalam hati, dia melihat ada kulit pisang di tangga "tapi siapa yang begitu bodoh sampai jatuh oleh…"

"ohayooo!" Toriyama berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan lalu berlari menuruni tangga.

BRUAKK…

"EHH ADA? Pfftt…" Takao menahan tawa melihat Toriyama terpeleset dan menimpa tubuh Midorima yang tanpa sadar menangkap Toriyama. Namun karena beban dan posisi jatuh yang luar biasa, mereka berdua terkapar dilantai tepat didepan Takao yang tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain.

"uhh, ittaii…" Toriyama memegang kepalanya yang beradu dengan lengan Midorima. Midorima dengan muka jaim hanya memperbaiki kacamatanya, clek.

"oi, Takao. Siapa suruh kau tertawa. Buang benda nista itu dari bumi ini. Hanguskan! Benar-benar membuat kesal, nanodayo!" ujarnya kesal pada Takao. Takao segera melaksanakan perintah sang majikan #ups.

"gomen ne, Midorima-kun!" ujar Toriyama sambil segera berdiri, dia lalu memberikan bungkusan yang berisi jaket Midorima padanya. "nih. Arigatou!"

"hem" Midorima menjawab sambil segera berdiri dan membersihkan seragamnya yang terkena debu. Clek. "ayo pergi, Takao!" Midorima pun pergi meninggalkan Toriyama.

"haik! Ja ne, senpai!" ujar Takao SKSD, Sok Kenal Sok Dekat, sama Toriyama.

"nee…"

…

Esoknya…

Midorima sedang piket kelas bersama 5 orang teman lainnya yang termasuk Takao. Ketika ia sedang membersihkan jendela, tiba-tiba ia melihat ada Toriyama berjalan dilapangan sambil membawa buku.

"Oi! Senpai! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Takao pada Toriyama. Midorima mengangkat keningnya heran. Apa hubungan Takao dengan Toriyama-senpai, nanodayo? Clek. Tapi aku juga tidak begitu peduli. Midorima melihat ke bawah. Karena kelasnya berada di lantai dua.

"kalian rajin sekali! Piket ya…" ujarnya.

"hem… senpai…"

"Midorima, awas!" Toriyama berteriak sambil menunjuk keatas, kearah jendela kelas 3. Takao dan Midorima melilhat keatas.

BUMM…

"Shin-chan!"

"Midorima-kun!"

2 buah penghapus jatuh tepat dikepala Midorima yang sedang melongok ketika membersihkan kaca. Takao panic melihat temannya terkantung-kantung dijendela setelah terkena 'penghapus maut'. Gawat banget kan kalau dia jatuh? Minggu depan ada pertandingan!

"huaaa… Shin-chan. Jangan mati, jangan mati! Oi oi kalian, Shin-chan sekarat nih… bantu bawaain!" Takao panik sambil memanggil-manggil teman sekelasnya. Sementara Toriyama ber-panik-ria dibawah.

"Shin-chan, kau gak bawa Lucky Item atau gimana? Sial banget?"

…..

Dan berhari-hari hidup Midorima sial selalu. Why? Mengapa dia selalu sial? Orang paling beruntung dimuka bumi ini kan adalah Midorima, jika dia saja sial, gimana yang lain? Gimana dengan Takao? #plak. Midorima semakin kesal. Dan kata-kata marah plus nanodayo meluncur dari mulutnya. Padahal ia sudah menonton Oha Asa secara rutin. Ritual panjang sebelum tidur selalu ia laksanakan. Lucky Itemnya dari hari ke hari semakin besar.

"anoo… Shin-chan. Kau tidak makan? Sebentar lagi masuk loh. Ayo cepat!" Takao menegur Midorima yang sedari tadi menusuk-nusuk makanannya. Mereka berada di tongkrongan favorit, di atap SMA Shutoku.

"aku tidak selera. Ayo pergi, Takao!" Shin-chan segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Takao.

"…"

"…"

"Shin-chan akhir-akhir ini ngambek ya?" ujar Takao ketika mereka menuruni tangga.

"aku agak heran. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada keberuntunganku, nanodayo" clek. Midorima mulai mengomel. "apa penyebab kesialan ini ya? Bahkan Oha Asa tidak mengetahuinya, nanodayo" clek.

"kalau begitu, Shin-chan, tidak kah kau merasakan hal yang aneh. Ehm mungkin fenomena beruntut yang menyebabkan kesialan?" tanya Takao kritis. Tumben pinter. Pikir Midorima. Clek.

"haaiii… apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Suara cempreng khas perempuan terdengar dibelakang mereka. Midorima langsung merinding badai mendengar suara itu.

"oh, Yukio-senpai! Kami baru saja habis makan. Tapi Shin-chan sedang ngambek hari ini, jadi dia tidak makan! Kami mau kembali kekelas." Jawab Takao sambil menunjuk Midorima yang bahkan tidak menoleh.

"eh, Midorima-kun. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Perempuan dikelasku membicarakan kesialan mu loh. Ada apa ya? Mungkin karena kau terlalu bergantung dengan Oha Asa." Ujar Toriyama asal.

"heh? NANI!" Midorima akhirnya berbalik. Dia tersinggung, Oha Asa tercintanya dijelek-jelekkan. Clek.

"ya iya kan. Begitu aku pertama bertemu denganmu, tidak ada keberuntungan ku lihat padamu. Bahkan setelah aku mengembalikan jaket yang kau bilang 'Lucky Item-mu'." Toriyama menekankan kata Lucky Item. "aku yang gak pake Lucky Item aja, selalu beruntung!"

"tunggu, nanodayo. Sejak kita pertama ketemu?" Midorima mulai berfikir dan… "kalau begitu aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku sial, nanodayo!" clek.

"apa? Apa?" Takao menunggu dengan setia teori ngawur Midorima.

"karena Senpai ada didekatku. Jika senpai didekatku, maka senpai adalah penghalang keberuntunganku! Karena itu senpai selalu beruntung dan aku selalu sial, nanodayo" Midorima menjelaskan dengan hikmat sementara Takao mengangguk-angguk setuju. Toriyama sweatdrop. Clek.

"oi oi, maksudmu aku sejenis makhluk pembawa sial, gitu?" tanyanya.

"benar, nanodayo." Jawab Midorima dengan pasti. Clek. "mulai sekarang, senpai tidak perlu dekat-dekat denganku. Tidak! Jarak aman kita adalah 5 meter. Ingat, senpai! 5 meter, nanodayo!" clek. Midorima mengingatkan dengan penuh semangat. Toriyama mulai tersinggung.

"memangnya siapa yang mau dekat-dekat dengan DUKUN TSUNDERE AKUT sepertimu! Huh!" Toriyama memarahi Midorima dan pergi meninggalkannya dengan Takao.

"ah, Shin-chan, apa kau tidak berlebihan?"

"tidak, Takao! Ini benar! Kita lihat saja, aku tidak pernah salah, nanodayo!" ujar Midorima dan mulai kembali berjalan. Clek.

…

Toriyama berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras bagai seorang kapiten. Teman-temannya heran melihatnya.

"ada apa, Yukio-chan?" tanya Shiro, teman dekatnya.

"aku benar-benar kesal sama si kepala lumut itu!" jawabnya kesal. Shiro mencoba mengingat teman-teman mereka yang dipanggil 'Kepala Lumut' oleh Toriyama. Emang ada?

"siapa?"

"MIDORIMA TSUNDEREEEE!" Toriyama berteriak, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya #MissWorld.

"ohh… generasi keajaiban itu? Kenapa?" tanya Shiro sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"dia benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

"kau akrab dengannya?"

"bagian mananya yang akrab! Aku kesal gini kok!"

"ehehehe…" Shiro ketawa gaje. Toriyama bener-bener kesal nih kayaknya. "tapi dia keren yah!"

"heeehhh?" Toriyama kaget banget. "keren kepalamu! Mana ada! Bego gitu!"

"keren kok!" Shiro ber-fangirling-ria. "udah ganteng, pinter, jago main basket, baik lagi. Sayang banget dia itu junior kita. Coba gitu dia seangkatan kan? Kyaaaaaa~~~"

"cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-katamu tentang anak itu. Yang aku tahu, dia itu tsundere, terlalu percaya tahayul, dan bodoh! Cukup! Kepalaku sakit saat ini!"

…

Pertandingan basket, Shutoku vs Kirisaki Dai Ichi . jujur, author sendiri gak suka sama tim ini. Curang to the max! Semoga aja Midorima membawa Lucky Item yang besar, karena ini adalah pertandingan yang berbahaya. Toriyama dan Shiro pergi menonton acara itu.

"kyaa~~ kira-kira hari ini Midorima-kun main gak ya?" tanya Shiro pada Toriyama yang tampak malas.

"entah. Jangan tanya padaku!" kekesalan Toriyama masih ada dalam hatinya meski sudah 3 minggu tidak bertemu Midorima. Dendam kesumat. Toriyama dan Shiroi berjalan menuju tempat pertandingan ketika mereka berpapasan dengan Midorima. Shiro tampak gugup, sementara Toriyama cuek.

"Toriyama-senpai?" Midorima kaget melihat Toriyama datang. Clek.

"hem. Wagatteruuu! Tenang saja. Aku kesini bukan untuk menontonmu. Hanya ingin melihat tim basket Shutoku! Aku berada di bangku paling atas. Jadi jaraknya jauh kan? Tenang saja. Keberuntunganmu baik hari ini!" Toriyama, seperti sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Midorima segera memberikan alasan atas keberadaannya di tempat ini.

"hem…" Midorima tersenyum. Clek. "baiklah, kalau begitu, nanodayo…" Midorima pun pergi.

"huft…" Toriyama kembali menunduk. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia sangat senang bertemu Midorima. Tapi kenapa malah kata-kata itu yang keluar. Ah, lagi pula Midorima tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Argh! Kenapa sih dengan dirinya? Kena pelet sama Midorima? Gak mungkin kan? Tunggu, ada apa sih?

"kenapa, Yukio-chan?" tanya Shiro melihat Toriyama mulai menggila.

"eh, ie. Oh ya, Yukio-chan, gimana perasaanmu jika orang yang ingin kau temui itu malah tidak suka padamu? Kesal tidak?" tanya Toriyama tiba-tiba.

"kesal banget lah! Banget banget banget!" jawab Shiro.

"benar! Aku membenci anak itu. Kesaaaalll sekali…. Benar-benar membencinyaaaa!" Toriyama gila, bung.

"jangan begitu, ntar malah suka loh, sama si Kepala Lumut!" ejek Shiro.

"eh, dari mana… tunggu dulu kauuu…"

"hahaha… padahal kau bilang membencinya. Tapi kangen juga. Wkwkwk…" Shiro selalu tau apa yang ada dipikiranku. Ujar Toriyama dalam hati melihat Shiro tertawa.

….

Pertandingan pun berlangsung, dan sudah banyak korban berjatuhan *?*. Untung aja anggota Shutoku banyak, jadi gak habis-habis. Midorima hanya diam dibangku cadangan. Pelatih tidak dapat membiarkan ia untuk bermain dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lagi pula permainan masih dikuasai Shutoku, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Midorima-kun tidak main?" tanya Shiro pada Toriyama di bangku penonton. Ia melihat Midorima berada dibangku pemain cadangan sedang mengatakan sesuatu kepada pelatih.

"entah, mungkin dia tidak mau sial. Aku kan 'pembawa sial'-nya" jawab Toriyama asal. Mungkin saja kan? Pikirnya. Shiro hanya diam saja.

"…"

"lihat-lihat! Midorima masuk!" Shiro berteriak.

"eh? Benarkah?" Toriyama tidak percaya ini. Midorima masuk kelapangan dan tidak tampak seperti orang yang biasa ia temui. Midorima yang cerewet dan tsundere itu telah berubah!

"masuk! Sugoooiii! Sejauh itu bisa masukk!" Shiro kegirangan setelah melihat lemparan Midorima. 3 point dari jarak setengah lapangan.

"…"

"huahhh… lagi?! Sugoi neee!" Shiro berteriak lagi. Toriyama hanya dapat tercengang. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan Midorima bisa sehebat itu. Ia memegang jidatnya. Kenyataan memang hebat, pikirnya.

BRUAKK…

"Arghh!"

"Midorima-kun!" Shiro berteriak. Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan Midorima? Bagaimana bisa? Toriyama mulai panic melihat Midorima mengalami tabrakan dengan Hanamiya. Hanamiya menindih tubuhnya, dan terlihat tangan kiri Midorima terluka parah.

"karena aku…"

"eh bukan, Yukio-chan. Ini bukan salahmu!" ujar Shiro.

"tapi karena aku menonton, makanya jadi sial begini!" jawab Toriyama yakin.

"ih, masa' sih kamu percaya hal kayak gitu! Ini bukan salahmu kok!" jawab Shiro. Tapi meski Shiro mengatakan berbagai teori bahwa Toriyama salah, namun telinga Toriyama telah tuli mendadak. Ia tidak mendengar apa-apa kecuali perkataan Midorima dulu.

"_karena Senpai ada didekatku. Jika senpai didekatku, maka senpai adalah penghalang keberuntunganku! Karena itu senpai selalu beruntung dan aku selalu sial, nanodayo"_

"_mulai sekarang, senpai tidak perlu dekat-dekat denganku. Tidak! Jarak aman kita adalah 5 meter. Ingat, senpai! 5 meter, nanodayo!"_

…

"ugh" Midorima terbangun disebuah ruangan yang serba putih. Kepalanya agak pusing. Ia melihat dengan samar, karena gak pake kacamata, tangan kirinya yang terbalut gips. Ukh, sial banget hari ini!

"sudah bangun, Shin-chan?" tanya Takao yang berada didekat jendela. Supaya melankolis gitu, hehehe.

"hem" jawab Midorima sambil mencari kacamatanya. Ia mengambil kacamatanya yang ada dimeja disampingnya. Clek.

"kita menang. Syukurlah! 6 point darimu itu sudah cukup, arigatou na!" ujar Takao sambil tersenyum. Midorima juga ikut tersenyum kecil.

"neeeee… apa yang kau rasakan ketika ditunggui cewek cantik?" goda Takao.

"cewek? Kau sekarang jadi bences? Aku masih normal. Gak minat jadi hombreng, nanodayo!" clek. Midorima prihatin pada Takao, ckckck.

"WOI! SIAPA BILANG GUE JADI BENCES, GAK LAH YAUUWWW.." Takao ngambek. "ehm. Bukan, maksudku itu, lihat yang tidur disampingmu!"

"samping?" Midorima melihat sisi kanannya. Loh, sejak kapan ada orang disini? Karena baru pake kacamata, ia baru lihat. Yeee, lagian dia kan gak buta-buta amat! Emangnya ni orang Tetsu versi cewek? Midorima segera duduk.

"dia panic banget dan ngotot buat nungguin. Hahaha… kau tidak memberitahukannya tentang kejadian itu ya?" tanya Takao.

"eh? Belum."

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga, dasar tsundere!" ujar Takao sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sok pinter banget dia.

"eum.." Toriyama menggeliat bangun *?*. Midorima mulai tegang. Gue mesti ngapain coba? Ni anak udah bangun! Plis deh, demi Lucky Item gue, gue mesti ngapain, nanodayo? Midorima panic to the max sementara Takao menahan tawa.

"aku kayaknya mesti pergi ya… jaaaa…" Takao ngeloyor pergi sebelum tawanya lepasss… "HUAAHAHAHAHA…" ngakak dia diluar! Muka Midorima berubah merah. Untung gak hijau, kan bisa saingan, mentimun sama dia. Hehehe.

"ano, senpai, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya heran.

"huaaaa… Midorima-kun, gomenasai! [T.T]" perempuan yang sudah diketahui identitasnya adalah Toriyama segera menangis. Midorima tambah panik.

"eh, nande, nanodayo?" Midorima panik to the max. clek.

"karena aku menonton pertandinganmu, akhirnya kau malah begini!" ujar Toriyama sambil mengusap air matanya.

"cih, dasar bodoh. Bukan karena itu, nanodayo" Midorima tersenyum kecil, clek. Toriyama heran. "tapi sudahlah, lupakan saja, aku tidak mau memberitahukan alasannya, nanodayo" tsundere akut terdeteksi.

"mouuu apaan sih Midorima-kun?" Toriyama bingung. Midorima hanya diam saja sambil menutup matanya.

"bukan apa-apa, dan juga, pintu ada disebelah sana. Silahkan, nanodayo…" Midorima mempersilahkan Toriyama keluar, clek. Toriyama mulai kesal dengan kata-kata Midorima itu, dia melihat tangan kiri Midorima yang digips.

"oi, kalau kau tidak bercerita, akan kupukul tanganmu!" ancamnya.

"eh?" Midorima kaget, tapi segera memperbaiki keadaan. "hem. Coba saja!"

PLAKK

"Arghhh!" Midorima mengerang.

"sekarang, ceritakan padaku!"

"ah, aku kalah. Baiklah. Tapi senpai jangan tertawa, nanodayo!" clek. Midorima menoleh kearah jendela. Ia malu menceritakan kebodohannya. Ye, bodoh aja pake malu. Coba kayak Takao noh kagak ada malunya dia! #plak #dibunuhFansTakao.

"roger!"

…

"_NANIIII? JADI DARI KEMAREN OHA ASA YANG AKU NONTON ITU DI CHANNEL YANG SALAH?" Midorima mencak-mencak dirumah._

"_ehehe… onee-chan, gomen. Chanelnya baru aja diubah si Miau, aku lupa kasih tau onee-chan." Ujar adik perempuannya sambil sujud-sujud minta maaf._

"_huh, karena itu aku benci kucing, nanodayo. Pantas saja beberapa hari ini aku sial terus. Lucky item-ku salah" Midorima merenung. Cukuplah ketika kelas 1 dia mengalami hari buruk sedunia dan jadi bahan eksperimen Takao gara-gara gak tau Lucky Item-nya._

….

Toriyama mulai mengerti dengan sikap aneh Midorima. Ternyata memang bukan salahnya sampai Midorima sial sepanjang hari. Ya bukan kan?

"lagi pula, hari ini aku terkena masalah karena memang sudah diramalkan oleh Oha Asa. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau main. Tapi melihat keadaan mendesak, aku terpaksa harus bermain sebelum semua temanku terbantai, nanodayo!" Midorima mulai bercerita panjang lebar. Clek.

"ohhh… begitu ya…" Toriyama hanya bisa mengangguk.

"…"

"…"

Mereka berdua terdiam di ruangan itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ruang VIP gitu loh. Sepi banget. Mereka berdua bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jam. Untung saja detak jantung Toriyama tidak terdengar. Cepet banget soalnya. Bisa malu dia. Midorima hanya menoleh ke jendela.

"ano, Midorima-kun, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu…" ujar Toriyama.

"ya?" Midorima menoleh pada Toriyama. Duh, muncul lagi. Jantung Midorima kembali berdetak cepat.

"ehm… aku pikir, entah kenapa… itu… aku…" Toriyama mulai gugup. Midorima apalagi. Dia mulai menebak kearah mana kira-kira Toriyama akan berbicara.

"…"

"aku… aku… ehm…"

"…"

"aku… menyukaimu"

"eh?" Midorima kaget. Cluk. Kan, suaranya salah. "apa yang…"

"ano ano… ini hanya pernyataanku saja. Tidak usah dipikirkan… kau tidak perlu menjawab apa-apa…" Toriyama menunduk. Malu. Malu-maluin aja! Dia merutuki diri sendiri.

"…" Midorima hanya diam sambil terus melihat Toriyama yang menunduk.

Ah, lagi pula perasaan apa ini? Midorima memegang dadanya. Kenapa dia merasa lega? Tapi senpai bukan tipe idealnya. Dia memang suka yang lebih tua, tapi harapannya supaya perempuan itu dewasa. Tapi malah… tapi dia juga… ah… gak tau. Midorima terlalu tsundere untuk mengakui perasaannya.

"kita masih bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal, senpai. Nanodayo" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Midorima, dan itu cukup membuat wajahnya merah. Asli! Toriyama mendongak dan tersenyum senang. Ia lalu berdiri dan…

Chu~~

Midorima mendapat ciuman dikening oleh seorang senpai. Midorima kaget namun segera bisa mengendalikan diri. Clek.

"ehm" Midorima terdiam begitu Toriyama selesai menciumnya. Ia lalu menatap Toriyama. Yang ditatap hanya bisa terdiam. Midorima tersenyum.

"itu tidak sopan, senpai. Kacamataku tersenggol dagumu. Itu sakit, nanodayo!" Midorima melepas kacamatanya, dan dengan tangan kanan yang memegang kacamatanya, ia meraih tubuh mungil Toriyama.

"kurasa, satu pelukan sudah cukup…"

…

"_ooohhh… karena itu kau sial" ujar Takao selesai mendengar cerita Midorima._

"_hem, nanodayo!" Midorima mengangguk. Clek._

"_kau sudah kasih tau Yukio-senpai?" tanya Takao lagi._

"_belum. Aku rasa tidak perlu, nanodayo" jawab Midorima lagi. Dasar tsundere, pikir Takao._

"_tapi kau kangen kan sama senpai?" godanya._

"_si si siapa bilang, nanodayo?" Midorima gelagapan. Cluk. Nah, bahkan suara ia memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya aja udah ganti. Entu kacamata nyungsup ke mata kale._

"_huh, dasar tsundere. Akui sajalaaahhh!" Takao pake acara maksa. "gak papa kok Shin-chan! Kamu itu udah tenar tauk! Jadi harus menggunakan kesempitan dalam kesempatan!"_

"_kesempatan dalam kesempitan, nanodayo!" ralat Midorima. Kenapa dia tertarik dengan pembahasan ini? Clek._

"_nah, itu tau! Kalau kau ada masalah tentang percintaan, konsultasi saja padaku! Meski jomblo begini, aku tau soal cinta? Okeh?" tawar Takao dengan muka meyakinkan._

"_terserah" dan Midorima, sekali lagi, hanya tersenyum. Clek._

…

**Jyeaahh… begitulah. Daku sendiri geregetan dengan sikap Midorima. Ukkhh… tapi kalau ingat senyumannya, itu yang emang pantes dibilang keren, membuat hati luluh. Susah tau bikin cerita tsundere! Udah ah, Review aja! Panjang banget ya? Gomen ne… T.T**


	3. Murasakibara Atsushi : So Sweet

**Murasakibara suka semua yang manis. Jadi syarat buat jadi pacarnya mesti manis dong? Enggak juga, keles, karena Murasakibara bilang suka cewek yang tinggi. Tapi gimana kalau ada cewek yang manis? Murasakibara, ini saatnya kau untuk menentukan pilihanmu!**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik Tadoshi Fujimaki-sensei kecuali OC milik daku.**

**Warning : OOC, cerita gaje, lebay. Dan jika anda menemukan hal ini, silahkan muntah di tempat yang telah disediakan dan laporkan pada pihak yang berwajib.**

….

**Sampai sekarang ternyata masih ada juga yang RnR ya, terutama Review. Daku senang sekali. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Hiksu [T.T]. Trus banyak banget lagi yang minta Sei-kun (3 orang itu udah banyak kan? hehehe). Daku tidak tahu kalau Sei-kun orang yang terkenal. Kamu udah dewasa, nak. Hiksu [T.T] tapi daku belum bisa memenuhi permintaan anda, karena Akashi terlalu misterius. Huft. Tapi ditunggu aja ya!**

**Yesungdah, silahkan RnR ya!**

…

"Murochin!"

"…"

"Murochin!"

"…"

"oi… Murochiiiinnn!"

"ada apa, Atsushi?" Himuro yang merasa terganggu dengan suara malas namun memaksa, milik titan ungu yang ada dibelakangnya, segera menoleh.

"biarkan aku ikut ke rumah sakit!" pinta sang empu suara, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"untuk apa kau ikut? Lagi pula aku hanya menjenguk adikku!" Himuro bertanya heran. Ah, sebenarnya dia mau saja membawa Murasakibara, tapi membawa orang seperti dia akan menimbulkan keributan di rumah sakit. mungkin aja kan, orang bakal teriak 'RAKSASA! RAKSASA! WOI ADA RAKSASA! BUNUH DIA!'. Kan bisa berabe. Hehehe

"aku ingin ikut menjenguk adik Murochin. Lagi pula aku malas latihan. Murochin, aku ikut!" Murasakibara mulai memaksakan kehendak. Himuro hanya tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa aku marah dengannya? Pikir Himuro. *Kyaaa… Himuro kamu baik banget!#plak

"ya sudah. Ikut lah" jawab Himuro akhirnya.

"hore." Murasakibara menjawab girang namun dengan nada malas.

…..

Himuro memberi isyarat pada Murasakibara agar tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, termasuk suara mengunyah, menelan atau mengemut permen. Ia ingin mengejutkan adiknya. Murasakibara hanya bisa mengangguk dan segera menelan makanan yang terakhir.

"boo!" ujar Himuro, mengejutkan adiknya yang sedang duduk membaca buku di atas ranjang.

"uwah! kakak!" perempuan itu memukul pelan bahu Himuro. Murasakibara hanya terdiam melihat mereka. Dia iri, jadi dipukulnya juga Himuro.

BUKK..

"AW! OI, Atsushi. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Himuro pada Murasakibara.

"aree? Kenapa marah? Murochin tersenyum ketika dipukul adikmu, kenapa aku yang memukul, Murochin marah?" Murasakibara heran. Himuro dan adiknya ikut heran. Ye, gimana enggak, pukulannya dahsyat men, untung tulangku gak patah! Pikir Himuro. Ia dan adiknya sweatdrop.

"heh, kau ini ada-ada saja, Atsushi." Himuro tersenyum "perkenalkan, dia adikku, Himuro Reina. Rei-chan, ini teman sekelasku, namanya Murasakibara Atsushi!" Himuro memulai perkenalan mereka berdua.

"Yoroshiku!" Reina tersenyum pada Murasakibara.

"yoroshiku!" jawab Midorima malas. Dia melihat Reina baik-baik. Rambutnya hitam dan panjang sedada, wajahnya lumayan cantik (bagi Murasakibara, cake lebih cantik), punya tahi lalat seperti Murochin, tapi di pipi. Kulitnya putih bersih mirip Murochin. Tubuhnya kurus seperti Murochin. Murasakibara mulai mendata orang didepannya ini.

"oi oi, adikku ini memang manis, tapi jangan dimakan!" Himuro tertawa kecil melihat Murasakibara tak berkedip memandang Reina, yang dipandang malah diam.

"aree? Manis?" Murasakibara mengerutkan kening, lalu menatap Himuro "Murochin yang manis!"

GUBRAK!

Ni anak gak tau perasaan cewek! Reina tampak kesal, Himuro malah tersenyum dalam keadaan terpaksa. Apa coba maksud Murasakibara?

"Atsushi…"

"apa maksudmu?" Reina mulai sewot.

"aku bilang Murochin yang manis. Kau tidak manis" jawab Murasakibara santai. Muncullah perempatan dikepala Reina, Himuro mulai panic.

"ne ne ne… tidak usah membahas itu, kalau aku manis, berarti Reina juga, kan Rei-chan adikku!" hibur Himuro.

"aree? Murochin, Reina tidak manis sama sekali!" ujar Murasakibara.

"nani?" Reina marah. "maksudmu aku beda jauh sama kakakku? Aku jelek gitu?"

"tidak juga. Tapi Reina tidak manis!" jawab Murasakibara lagi.

"nani?"

"ahh… sudah sudah!"

…

Esoknya, di SMA Yosen, angin pagi berhembus sepoi-sepoi, daun berguguran sesuai musim gugur *?*, burung-burung bernyanyi dan seorang Murasakibara, yang masuk ke gedung sekolah, menikmati hari ini sambil makan lollipop besar yang diterimanya dari senior Yosen. Ohhh…. nikmatnya hidup seorang Murasakibara!

"Murochin!" Murasakibara menyapa Himuro yang baru saja dari kelas 1. Mereka sekarang kelas 2B.

"Eh, Atsushi, ohayou!" sapa Himuro.

"Ohayo. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Murochin turun kelas?" tanya Murasakibara polos.

"kau mengejek ya? Tentu saja tidak! Aku baru saja mengantar adikku. Dia sudah terdaftar di sekolah ini. tapi Karena sakit selama 3 minggu, dia baru sekolah hari ini." Ujar Himuro sambil menunjuk Reina yang sedang berbincang dengan teman sekelasnya.

"olala… dia sekolah disini?" Murasakibara tampak syok dengan nada suara yang malas. "kalau begitu, Murochin akan pulang bersamanya?"

"eh, tentu saja!" Himuro menjawab sambil keheranan "memangnya kenapa?"

"kalau begitu, aku ikut Murochin pulang!" ujar Murasakibara sambil gigit lollipop, kress.

"ahahaha… memangnya ada apa, Atsushi?"

"tidak ada apa-apa…. Aku kembali ke kelas, nyam nyam…" Murasakibara menuju kelas sambil makan kripik. Dari mana entu kripik? Diduga kripik itu hasil dari ngemis sama junior. Nyam nyam.

…

Ketika pulang sekolah.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Murasakibara, ia pulang dengan Himuro bersaudara. Posisinya seperti ini :

_Tepi jalan – Reina – Murasakibara – Tatsuya – jalan raya._

"kakak, kenapa ada makhluk raksasa ini? Mengganggu saja!" ujar Reina.

"hehehe… dia yang minta untuk ikut." Jawab Tatsuya sambil tersenyum. Mulai sekarang Himuro yang ganteng, kita panggil Tatsuya.

"Nani?"

"aree? Reina-chan, kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu" Murasakibara menoleh pada Reina. Eh ternyata Reina tinggi, loh! Dia hanya lebih pendek 10 cm dengan Tatsuya!

"Aku tidak berteriak!"

"kau berteriak, nyam" Murasakibara menjawab sambil mengunyah makanan yang diduga didapat dari teman sekelas.

"tidak!"

"iya, nyam"

"tidak!"

"iya, nyam"

"tidak"

"aaaaaaaa…. Ayo kita lupakan pertengkaran ini…" Tatsuya mencoba melerai mereka. Tapi apa daya, tangan tak kuasa. Suara Tatsuya bagai angin malam. Murasakibara dan Reina bertengkar dan meninggalkan Tatsuya dibelakang. Tatsuya melihat mereka dari jauh.

"heh… dasar anak-anak!" dia tersenyum dan mengejar mereka.

…..

Esoknya di kantin SMA Yosen

"Murasakibara-kun! Jangan makan itu terus! Kau bisa sakit! makan sayur!" tihtah Reina. Ia kesal melihat Murasakibara yang sedari kemarin makan snack dan manisan. Bahkan ketika dikantin ia makan nasi dengan lauk tanpa sayur dan sedikit snack.

"aku tidak mau Reina-chan!"

"ayo makan! Sini aku suapkan!"

"tidak mau!" dan muncullah adegan suap-suapan yang berlanjut dengan kejar-kejaran dan teriak-teriakan dan diakhiri dengan mendapat bisik-bisik tetangga.

"oi oi… yamette!" Tatsuya berteriak. Dan sekali lagi, suaranya bagai angin malam. Woosshhh….

…..

Malamnya dirumah keluarga Himuro. Himuro bersaudara sedang belajar bersama di ruang keluarga sementara kedua orang tua mereka sedang berbincang-bincang dikamar. Sst, anak kecil gak boleh tau. Hehehe.

"kakak, sudah berapa lama kau berteman dengan Murasakibara?" tanya Reina.

"hem, kurang lebih satu tahun mungkin. Kenapa?" ujar Tatsuya tanpa menoleh pada Reina karena terlalu serius mengerjakan tugas Fisika.

"dia itu beneran bisa main basket ya?" tanya Reina.

"emangnya kau gak pernah nonton pertandinganku?" tanya Tatsuya heran.

"ehehehe… aku cuman nonton Kaijou" Reina cengengesan sementara Tatsuya sweatdrop. Dasar adek nakal. Kakaknya main malah gak ditonton, sekalinya Kise main ditontonin! Tatsuya sewot.

"huh, lain kali kau harus menonton. Atsushi sangat keren! Dia bahkan pernah merusak tiang ring yang terbuat dari besi!" Himuro bercerita mengingat pertandingan Seirin vs Yosen tahun lalu.

"are? Benarkahhh? Itu namanya mengerikan, kak!" Reina kaget banget "tapi sesuai dengan tubuhnya sih"

"emang kenapa? Naksir?" Tatsuya menggoda adiknya.

"naksir? Ieuw…. Macam gak ada cowok lain, kak!" Reina merinding badai. "aku masih normal ya, cowok yang susah diurus macam dia itu gak normal tau!"

"siapa bilang? Dia mudah nurut kok kalau sama kakak" jawab Tatsuya santai.

"jangan-jangan dia suka sama kakak" Reina mulai curiga.

"iya, dia suka sama kakak. Kakak juga!" jawab Tatsuya.

"kakak hombreng?"

"YA ENGGAKLAH! Kalau kakak gak suka sama dia, ya kakak gak berteman sama dia dung! Kamu ini gimana sih! Kakak juga masih normal, keles!" Tatsuya sewot sambil menjitak adiknya. Yang dijitak malah cengengesan.

"oh ya, tante-tante dari Amerika yang waktu itu kan, taksirannya kakak!"

"maksudmu Alex? Dia cuman guruku" Tatsuya berdalih. Tatsuya gak suka yang tua. Apalagi yang janda. Kamu masih gadis atau sudah jandaaaa~~~~ #dangdut #dibunuhJanda. Emang Alex janda?

"pembohong…" Reina mengejek kakaknya, sedangkan Tatsuya hanya diam sambil tersenyum.

"kalau kau mengejekku dengan Alex lagi, kudoakan kau sama Atsushi, hehehe…" Tatsuya membalas. Reina panic. Dan malam itu, rumah keluarga Himuro kembali ramai.

…

"Mana Murochin?" tanya Murasakibara heran pada Reina digerbang SMA Yosen, paginya. Ia melihat tidak ada Tatsuya datang bersama Reina.

"kakak sakit" jawab Reina "nih, suratnya. Dia flu" Reina memberikan surat, Murasakibara melihat surat itu dengan tampang bingung.

"aree? Murochin, sakit? tumben" Murasakibara heran sambil makan snack, kres.

"kakak kan juga manusia, gak kayak kamu. Gak pernah sakit. Tapi oi! Jangan makan snack terus nanti malah kau yang sakit!" Reina tidak suka melihat Murasakibara makan dimana-mana.

"aku tidak akan sakit. kau ini cerewet sekali, Reina!" Murasakibara menjawab malas lalu berbalik sambil makan, kres.

"aku tidak cerewet! Tapi bener loh! Kalau kau terlalu sering makan yang manis, nanti kena diabetes!" kata-kata Reina membuat Murasakibara berhenti makan. "nanti kau tidak bisa main basket lagi!"

"…" Murasakibara berbalik menghadap Reina sambil menunjukkan wajah serius. Reina kaget melihat wajah Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba serius. Aduh, gimana ini? Apa dia marah padaku? Matilah! Mati! Mampus! Siapa suruh aku banyak omong! Kakak! Dimana kakak ketika ia dibutuhkan? Pikir Reina.

"…"

"…" dan mereka masih tatap-tatapan selama 10 detik. Murasakibara menyentuh bahu Reina.

"olala… benarkah?" Murasakibara bertanya heran.

"eh?"

"benarkah, Reina-chan? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Murasakibara panik. Reina ikutan panik.

"ehm ehm… anoo…" Reina mulai berfikir. Apa yah?

"apa Reina-chan! Cepat beritahu aku!" Murasakibara maksa sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Reina. Tarik mang! #plak.

"kau harus makan makanan sehat!" jawab Reina asal. Siapa tahan digoyang kayak gitu? Mabuk darat dia.

"contohnya!"

"ehm, contohnya… ehm, contohnya ya!" Reina berfikir lalu mulai menjelaskan berbagai macam sayuran dan buahan.

"Reina-chan bisa membuatnya?"

"eh? Bisa"

"buatkan aku!" Murasakibara menurunkan perintah langsung kepada Reina.

"nani?"

….

Dan begitulah berhari-hari selama berminggu-minggu, Reina selalu membuatkan bento dan cemilan sehat untuk Murasakibara. Dan akhirnya, tubuh Murasakibara pun semakin elastis dan bagus. Mirip Ade Ray. uooohhh… enggak dong itu mah alay banget. Tatsuya bahkan heran dengan Murasakibara yang menurut pada Reina. Tumben-tumbennya dia mau nurut soal makanan. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini dia lebih akrab dengan Reina dari pada dengan Tatsuya. Kemana-mana berdua kayak anak kembar. Kan Tatsuya iri. Gak kok, Tatsuya senyum-senyum aja liatnya. Siapa tau dia dapat adek ipar pintar main basket. Kan lumayan. Cieee… #kokcie?

Didapur rumah Himuro.

"hem hem hem…" Reina bersenandung sambil memotong-motong lauk untuk obento besok. Tatsuya menghampirinya.

"ciee… yang buat obento untuk pacarnya. Buat kakak enggak ya?" Tatsuya pura-pura ngambek. Reina kaget.

"Kakak! Dia bukan pacarku! Lagipula kakak tidak pernah minta dibuatkan obento!" jawab Reina.

"benarkah? Kalau gitu, buatkan aku!" pinta Tatsuya mendadak.

"eh, kakak! Aku udah buatin untuk Murasakibara-kun saja!" Reina panik, wajahnya mulai memerah begitu melihat Tatsuya tersenyum.

"okelah. Kalau begitu aku bilangin ibu kalau kau punya pacar! Ibuuu…" Tatsuya pura-pura memanggil ibunya sementara Reina panik.

"kakak!"

"oh ya! Jangan lupa! Minggu depan valentine loh!" Tatsuya kembali menggoda adiknya.

…..

Hari yang dikatakan Tatsuya akhirnya sampai juga. Reina tidak sadar kalau ternyata dia membuat coklat untuk kakaknya dan Murasakibara! Aduh, mimpi apa dia semalam sampai membuat coklat untuk si titan? Harusnya dia membuat yang lebih besar! Sekarang Reina berada samping sekolah. Dia ingin memberikan coklat itu pada kakaknya dan Murasakibara. Dia malu tau kalau kasih dikelas. Kalau sama kakaknya ya mungkin aja. Kalau sama Murasakibara? Ntar muncul gossip yang tidak-tidak lagi. Padahal kan dia sama Murasakibara itu iya-iya. Eh?

"ada apa Reina?" tanya Tatsuya menghampiri Reina yang dibelakangnya muncul seorang titan makan apel. Sekarang dia makan apel sesuai anjuran Reina. Persis dewa kematian Death Note.

"ehm… ini! Buat kakak, dan Murasakibara-kun!" Reina memberikan 2 coklat yang sama persis. Tatsuya segera mengambil coklat itu, begitu juga dengan Murasakibara.

"wih! Arigatou na!" Tatsuya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Reina pelan. Reina terkekeh kecil. Murasakibara terdiam melihat adegan itu, dan tangan besarnya menangkap kepala Reina! Ingat! Ditangkap! Seperti apa yang ia lakukan dengan Kuroko di pertandingan street ball tahun lalu.

"aaa… Murasakibara-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Reina merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba berat. Murasakibara mengacak rambut Reina. "Mouu iii…. Yamette!"

"aree? Kenapa kau tidak suka? Murochin melakukan ini padamu, kau tidak marah!" Murasakibara keheranan, namun terus mengacak rambut Reina. Yee, siapa coba yang gak tahan digituin? Kepala adek gue udah mau lepas itu! Pikir Himuro.

"bukannya marah… tapi… Murasakibara-kun!" Reina tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain hanya memberontak, Murasakibara tampaknya kesenangan melakukan hal ini. Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum, pemirsah!

"…" Tatsuya dan Reina terdiam melihat Murasakibara tersenyum.

"anoo… ayo kembali Murasakibara-kun, sebentar lagi sudah masuk!" kata-kata Tatsuya sukses membuat Murasakibara berhenti dan segera membuka bungkus coklat itu, dan hap! Memakannya!

"hem. Arigatou ne, Reina-chan! Manis!" ujar Murasakibara sambil berbalik. Tatsuya melambai pada adiknya lalu berlari mengejar Murasakibara.

"…" Reina terdiam di tempat. Mukanya terasa panas. Kenapa ya? Sekilas ia melihat Murasakibara tersenyum lagi. Aduh. Kenapa ya? Murasakibara tersenyum sekali sehari saja sudah aneh. Apalagi 2 kali?

"MOOUUU! ADA APA DENGANKU!" Reina mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu terhenti ketika ia mengingat tragedy 'Acak-mengacak Rambut' yang dilakukan Murasakibara. Wajahnya memerah.

"ie ie ie!" Reina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hari ini dia merasa aneh.

….

Sejak saat itu, Reina mulai malu menatap wajah Murasakibara. Hal itu membuat ia rajin dibully oleh sang kakak. Namun, Reina tidak pernah lupa membuatkan obento untuk Murasakibara.

"Reina-chan…" Murasakibara memanggil Reina ketika ia bertemu diperpustakaan.

"hem?" Reina berusaha menatap wajah Murasakibara, tapi ia tak bisa. Silau men!

"mulai besok, tidak usah membuatkanku obento." Tihtah Murasakibara.

"eh? Kenapa?"

"aku mau buat sendiri, krauk" Murasakibara menjawab sambil makan wortel. Emangnya kelinci?

"tapi gak papa kok. Aku saja yang buatkan!" entah kenapa Reina tidak mau berhenti membuatkan obento untuk Murasakibara.

"gak perlu!" Murasakibara berbalik dan terus memakan wortel. Reina hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata Murasakibara. Entah kenapa dia tidak mau mendengarnya. Bukankah dengan begitu dia akan bebas dari urusan dapur lebih lama? Tapi, kenapa ia tidak menyukainya.

"Murasakibara, baaka!" tanpa terasa air mata Reina berjatuhan.

Dan tinggallah Reina sendiri di perpustakaan yang sepi. Sementara Murasakibara keluar dari pintu perpustakaan, ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa perasaanya tidak enak. Bukan karena dia ingin ke WC. Tapi sesuatu di dekat dadanya terasa sakit. Murasakibara segera pergi mencari Tatsuya. Satu-satunya manusia di muka bumi ini yang mengerti dirinya.

….

Setelah mencari selama 20 menit, akhirnya Murasakibara menemukan Tatsuya nyangkut di Gym sekolah. Terdengar suara pantulan bola basket berkali-kali. Murasakibara lalu masuk.

"Murochin…." Murasakibara menegur Tatsuya yang sedang bermain.

"hem? Ada apa Murasakibara?" Tatsuya segera menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh pada Murasakibara. Gym sangat sepi hari ini. Yah, tentu saja. Hari ini libur. Pelatih Yosen tercinta sedang mengurus hal-hal untuk menikah lusa nanti. Eh? Mbak pelatih mau nikah? Hehehe.

"aku ingin bertanya pada Murochin" ujar Murasakibara, kali ini dia tidak sambil makan, karena itu Tatsuya mengambil keputusan bahwa apa yang akan ditanyakan Murasakibara kali ini sangat penting. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan basket?

"silahkan… disini saja kan?" tanya Tatsuya sambil segera duduk dan mengambil air untuk diminum. "apa soal basket?"

"ehm. Bukan" jawab Murasakibara yang segera duduk dihadapan Tatsuya.

"lalu? Pelajaran?"

"bukan"

"ehm… makanan?"

"bukan"

"lalu?"

"karena itu aku mau tanya sama Murochin, kira-kira pertanyaanku ini tentang apa?" tanya Murasakibara heran. Mana dia tahu Murasakibara bakal nanya apa kalau dia sendiri gak tau nanya apa. Ah, udahlah. Author bingung #plak.

"maksudnya? Jelaskan saja apa yang membuatmu bingung"

"ehm. Itu, sepertinya aku sakit karena banyak makan-makanan manis… rasanya ehm… dadaku sakit" Murasakibara menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya pada Tatsuya. Bagai dokter, Tatsuya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil mengelus jenggot *?*.

"aku tidak tahu soal itu. Sejak kapan kau merasakannya?" tanya Tatsuya lagi.

"baru saja" Murasakibara mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat. "sejak aku keluar dari perpustakaan"

"kau ke perpus?" Tatsuya kaget. Ingin saja ia bertepuk tangan. Ini adalah salah satu keajaiban dunia. Tapi tidak mungkin ia lakukan, mengingat situasi dan kondisi tidak mendukung.

"hem. Aku baru saja berbicara dengan Reina"

"apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?"

"aku bilang padanya untuk tidak membuatkan obento lagi padaku. Aku mau buat sendiri."

"eh?" Tatsuya mulai mengerti kearah mana Murasakibara berbicara. Ia membicarakan soal cinta. Eh?

"jadi bagaimana ini, Murochin? Apa aku harus ke dokter? Apakah aku tidak bisa main basket lagi?" Murasakibara bertanya dengan serius. Dia benar-benar takut kalau tidak bisa bermain basket. Dia menyukai basket meski ia malas memainkannya.

"ehm… kalau begitu. Jawab pertanyaanku! Aku sudah mulai mengerti!" ujar Tatsuya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"oke"

"apakah kau merasa senang ketika Reina memberikanmu obento? Bukan senang karena diberi makanan seperti yang dilakukan oleh senpai kita, tapi lebih ke ehm… senang yang berlebihan?" Tatsuya mencari kata-kata yang mudah dimengerti Murasakibara. Maklum, agak lelet. #plak

"ya… rasanya aku benar-benar senang sampai-sampai selalu menunggu waktu istirahat. Tapi aku tidak mau dia membuatkanku obento lagi" ucap Murasakibara sembari menelusuri perasaannya.

"kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya?"

"bukan juga tidak mau bertemu. Eeeehhhh… bagaimana ya? Hanya saja aku tidak mau melihatnya, tapi aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi… ehmmm… aku tidak tahu, Murochin!" Murasakibara menyerah untuk menjelaskan perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Tatsuya hanya dapat tersenyum. Okeh, ia yakin apa yang dialami oleh sahabatnya ini.

"kalau begitu, aku tahu apa yang terjadi, Atsushi!"

"apa?"

"kau sedang jatuh cinta!"

"olala… apakah itu parah?" Murasakibara panik.

"heh…" Tatsuya hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan tersenyum. Atsushi masih perlu belajar memahami dirinya sendiri.

"apa obatnya Murochin? Aku tidak mau sakit seperti itu!" Dia belum pernah mendengar penyakit itu sebelumnya dari berbagai macam dokter yang pernah ia temui. Ia sering melihat teman-temannya membahas hal itu, namun mereka semua berakhir dengan gejala yang aneh. Dia tidak mau sakit seperti itu.

"sekarang, aku akan memberitahukanmu obatnya" sekali lagi Tatsuya tersenyum, namun berbeda dengan senyuman sebelumnya. Sekarang ia tersenyum jahil. Ide-ide jahil tiba-tiba melintas dikepalanya. Jika bisa, mungkin terlihat awan hitam dibelakang Tatsuya. Huahahaha #laughevil

…..

Reina berjalan di koridor sekolah, sudah jam pulang, ia akan pergi ke gym sekolah untuk menjemput kakaknya. Setidaknya, kalau kakaknya hari ini latihan, ia akan pamitan dulu dengan kakaknya.

"huft…" Reina menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, mungkin 40 kali sejak pelajaran usai. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Murasakibara tadi siang untuk tidak membuatkannya obento lagi. Reina tidak suka ini.

"REICHINNNN"

Reina segera menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil. Sejak kapan namanya jadi Reichin?

"Murasakibara-kun!" Reina kaget melihat Murasakibara yang berlari dengan panik. Tanpa babibubebo lagi, Murasakibara segera menarik tangannya dan membawanya berlari menuju tempat yang Reina tidak ketahui.

"ehh… Murasakibara-kun, apa yang… huaaaaa… tunggu… tungguuuuuuuu…." Reina pun berteriak sepanjang jalan kenangannn…. #lagujadul #lho?

"…"

"aa aaaa… aaaa…. Murasakibara-kunnnnn…. Kakiku… kakikuuuu…" Reina berteriak mengaduh. Kakinya benar-benar sakit. daritadi pagi ia sudah berlari di pelajaran olahraga. Sekarang pun berlari lagi. Melelahkan. Murasakibara pun berhenti. Dan sekali lagi, tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata, ia segera menggendong Reina. Benar-benar menggendong! Seperti menggendong bayi!

"huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Reina stress. Author stress.

BRAAKK…

Murasakibara mendobrak pintu yang menuju atap sekolah dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak menggendong Reina, lalu dengan segera ia mendudukkan Reina di meja yang ada diatap itu. Reina ngos-ngosan. Uji adrenalin bung! Dibawa kabur sama titan!

"hosh hosh… ada apa… hosh… sebenarnya… Murasakibara-kun?" tanya Reina.

"Reichin, kau harus tanggungjawab padaku!" ujar Murasakibara dengan tegas. Reina kaget, apa salahnya, apa salah ibunya? Kenapa dia harus tanggung jawab?

"apa maksudmu?"

"Reichin tau? Karena makanan yang dibuat oleh Reichin, perasaanku tidak tenang. Aku jadi tidak bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan benar" Murasakibara mulai komplen dengan Reina. Kayak pelanggan aja.

"apa maksudmu?"

"apa kau menaruh racun dimakananmu?"

"enak saja…" Reina mulai sewot.

"kalau begitu kenapa aku sakit?"

"mana aku tahu!" Reina menggembungkan pipnya. Bisa-bisanya ia disalahkan atas sesuatu yang dia tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"tapi Murochin yang bilang!" Murasakibara terdiam. "lalu aku sakit apa?"

"memangnya seperti apa sakitnya?"

"kata Murochin, aku sakit 'jatuh cinta'" jawab Murasakibara polos. Reina yang mendengar hal itu langsung kaget.

"ja ja ja jatuh bangun? (dangdut kali, jatuh bangun) Eh jatuh cinta? Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" tanya Reina kaget. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan karena hal itu. Apa yang sebenarnya dibahas oleh titan ungu ini? Dia mulai tidak mengerti.

"Murochin yang bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Reina!" Murasakibara mengatakan hal itu tanpa berdosa. Wajah Reina dengan segera memerah dan dia pun terdiam.

"kenapa kakak bisa mengatakan begitu?"

"entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu…"

"…"

"…"

"hahahahha…" Reina tertawa nyaring. Bodohnya dia bisa lupa kalau Murasakibara ini hanya tahu soal basket dan makanan, tidak ada yang ia ketahui selain kedua hal itu. Reina mengelus kepala Murasakibara pelan. "Murasakibara-kun memang polos ya!" dia tersenyum.

"Reichin!" Murasakibara memegang tangan Reina yang masih ada dikepalanya. " Reichin sekarang manis ya"

"eh?"

"…" Reina hanya dapat terdiam melihat senyuman Murasakibara yang menyilaukan. Jarang-jarang kan? Angin perlahan berhenmbus meniup rambut Reina dan Murasakibara. Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai Reina angkat bicara.

"Murasakibara-kun…"

"…"

"Sepertinya aku juga sakit jatuh cinta" ujar Reina. Kali ini dia yakin atas apa yang akan dia katakan. Tidak ada waktu untuk berfikir lagi.

"benarkah? Apa Reichin pernah mengalaminya juga sebelumnya?" tanya Murasakibara dengan sumringah. Mungkinkah dia akan menemukan obat dari penyakitnya?

"hem… mungkin…"

"kalau begitu, apakah Reichin tahu obatnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"tidak. Aku tidak tahu obatnya, tapi… mungkin… aku bisa… memjelaskan kepadamu tentang hal itu…"

"baguslah!"

"…."

"tapi, ngomong-ngomong… Reichin benar-benar manis sekarang!"

"Murasakibara-kun! Jangan mengatakan hal itu!" Reina malu mendengarnya sekaligus senang dengan alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

Dan sore itu adalah sore yang tidak pernah akan dilupakan oleh seorang Murasakibara. Dia akan belajar sesuatu yang baru pada Reichin, hal baru yang mungkin lebih menarik dari basket dan cemilan. Nyam.

"Reichin, apa Reichin boleh kumakan? Reichin manis sekali!"

"Murasakibara-kun!"

…

**Huaaa… gaje ya? Daku bingung sih mau kayak mana lagi. Berfikir untuk Murasakibara jatuh cinta adalah hal yang mustahil bin mustahal. Sori dori to the mori untuk reader yang kecoa eh kecewa. Mohon review-nya!**

**Nb : author ijin untuk keterlambatan posting FF untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Karena author mau ujian dulu. Hehehe. Doain author supaya dimudahkan dan lulus ya! Jadi bisa posting FF cepet-cepet. Trus sekaligus banyak gitu… yaudah …. Ja neeeee…. .**


	4. Ryota Kise : I'll be There For You

**Pria cantik Kise Ryota, rasanya mustahil jika ia bakal jadi JomBad a.k.a Jomblo Abadi atau PerTu a.k.a Perjaka Tua! Gak mungkin banget! Mustahil bin mustahal. Tapi benarkah semua perempuan itu mencintainya sepenuh hati? Adakah perempuan yang benar-benar menarik hatinya dan dapat mencintainya sepenuh hati? Hati lembut Kise diungkap dicerita ini… duduk dengan baik sambil mendoakan kelulusan author*?*. Amiinnn… silahkan**…

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik Tadoshi Fujimaki-sensei kecuali OC milik daku beserta alur ceritanya.**

**Warning : OOC, alay, cerita gaje. Jika menemukan hal-hal ini segera menghubungi pihak berwajib dan muntah ditempat yang telah disediakan!**

**GENRE SPECIAL : angst! Siapin tisu toilet, sodara sodara! Kalau gak nyesek, silahkan lempar orang disamping anda! Kalau nyesek, silahkan nyesek sendiri!**

…

**Masihhh ada aja gitu yang request Akashi. Hellooo… okeeehh bakalan daku buatin. Tapi Kise dulu ya! Kerja sekalian. Kan author baik! Tepuk tangan dulu! Plak plak #gampar. Ini semua gegara Kise ultah. Muka gantengnya membuatku meleleh. Makasih banget buat semua yang udah RnR! Author termotivasi! Muahh :-***

…**..**

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, surai kuning milik pria cantik itu tertiup pelan. Ia menikmati sore yang indah setelah latihan basket di Gym Kaijou. Kali ini ia memilih untuk pulang sendiri. Entahlah, ia hanya ingin pulang sendiri. Beneran! Gak pake bohong! Tapi kenapa pria yang bernama Kise Ryota itu tak tampak sendiri? Ya, mau bagaimana, bukan salah orang ganteng kalau selalu diikuti cewek-cewek. Ia memegang tengkuknya dan berbalik kearah para perempuan itu dan mengeluarkan senyum maha dahsyatnya.

"anoo… aku saat ini sedang tidak enak badan, jadi… bisakah kalian tidak mengikutiku?" Tanya Kise sopan. Para perempuan itu berteriak sebentar lalu menurut pada perintah sang tampan. Kise mendesah pelan. Syukurlah, pikirnya. Sebenarnya tidak enak juga sih mengusir fans, padahal dia sudah berhenti menjadi model dan mulai serius pada basket.

"RYOOOO-CHAAAANNN…." Teriakan yang dikenal Kise, ia menoleh kekanan. Seseorang pria yang memanggilnya berlari keluar dari mobil hitam. Yang ia kenal dengan mantan mobil artis miliknya.

"manajer! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya heran.

"Ryo-chan sayang… semenjak tidak ada dirimu, majalah Pika Pika jadi kurang pembeli! Ayo kita bahas kelanjutan misimu di dalam mobil kesayanganmu!" Mantan manajernya menariknya ke mobil hitam itu. Kise terpaksa ikut dengan malas. Tentu saja ia akan menjawab tidak. Tapi kata-kata apa yang akan ia katakan?

BLAM

Pintu mobil tertutup. Mobil itu tampak gelap karena memiliki kaca yang buram dan hanya bisa dilihat dari dalam tanpa orang luar dapat melihat apa yang ada didalam. Kise hanya dapat tersenyum sambil mengatakan tidak pada manajer dengan sopan. Namun, namanya juga manajer, dia pantang mundur, pantang berhenti dan pantang bangkrut! Dia mesti dapetin Kise!

"Manajer, aku benar-benar tidak ada keinginan untuk kembali menjadi model, atau apalah itu namanya. Aku ingin focus pada basket!"

"kau kan bisa jadi artis basket kayak Christiano Ronaldo atau David Beckham!"

"Manajer, itu pemain bola, keles!" Kise sweatdrop. Gak nyambung banget ni manajer. Wawasannya rendah banget. Author aja tau kalau mereka pemain bulu tangkis #lah!

"eh masa? Yah, pokoknya kan atlet artis gitu… ayolah… Ryo-chan!" Manajer terus memaksa, akhirnya Kise menoleh kejendela mobil di sebelah kanannya. Tampak seorang perempuan di bangku pinggir jalan sedang menatap langsung kematanya. Kise terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin perempuan itu bisa melihatnya. Dilihatnya baik-baik perempuan itu. Tatapannya menakutkan!

"Manajer, orang luar tidak dapat melihat kedalam, kan?" tanyanya pada manajernya.

"hem. Kenapa? Ah! Kau ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan ya? Ryo-channn… jadi… blabla…." Kise sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi apa yang dikatakan sang manajer. Ia melihat perempuan itu. Benar, tidak mungkin perempuan itu dapat melihatnya. Raut wajah perempuan itu tampak sedih. Mereka saling menatap entah dalam berapa menit, mungkin hanya Kise. Diakui Kise, perempuan itu cantik.

"eh…" Kise kembali terkejut melihat bulir-bulir air mata perempuan itu jatuh dari kedua matanya. Namun perempuan itu tidak sekalipun bergerak untuk sekedar menghapus air matanya. Kise tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu dan keluar menghadap perempuan itu.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya.

"…"

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi sambil segera memberikan sapu tangan miliknya. Namun perempuan itu tidak juga bergerak. Kise menunduk dan mencoba melihat perempuan itu lebih dekat.

"…"

"apa kau ba…."

"pergilah…"

"eh?" Kise terkejut (lagi) dengan bersuaranya perempuan itu. Suaranya serak dan tertahan. Kise hanya bisa terdiam. Dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat perempuan itu menangis. "tidak usah menangis…" ujarnya. Kenapa hatinya menjadi sakit ketika melihat perempuan itu menangis? Tanpa sadar air matanya pun ikut runtuh juga.

"tidak usah memperdulikanku!" perempuan itu berteriak dan menutup wajahnya. Ia semakin menangis. Kise tidak dapat menahan dirinya lebih dari ini. Ia lalu memeluk perempuan itu dan berusaha menenangkannya. Namun, tidak berguna. Perempuan itu memberontak dan segera melepaskan diri dari Kise.

PLAK

Tamparan keras didapati Kise dipipi kirinya. Perempuan itu segera berlari meninggalkan Kise yang sedang terdiam. Kise sendiri menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Kenapa dia menangis ya? Huft. Sudahlah.

"Kise… apa dia pacarmu?" Tanya manajernya.

"manajer, kalau kau bertemu dan berbicara lagi kepadaku, kau akan mati…" Kise hari ini benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu. Suara dari Black Kise membuat manajer terdiam dan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"baiklah… kalau kau berubah pikiran. Kau tahu harus kemana!" manajer pun pergi meninggalkannya.

Sore itu, sore yang paling buruk bagi Kise.

…..

Kenapa dia menangis ya? Sampai paginya, Kise tidak habis pikir dengan perempuan itu. Atau jangan-jangan dia gila? Pikirnya. Imajinasinya mulai bermain.

"mungkinkah dia adalah seorang janda yang ditinggal suaminya karena orang ketiga dan keempat? Lalu anak-anaknya yang berjumlah 5 orang seperti tim basket itu meninggal karena dibunuh orang kelima? Karena itu dia stress di tengah jalan, dan tidak punya tempat tinggal karena rumahnya digusur pemerintah? Astagah!" Kise mulai ngaco. Lalu dia terkekeh sendiri. "ahahaha… aku rasa aku yang gila memeluk perempuan sembarangan"

BUAK…

"Siapa suruh kau ketawa di tengah jalan heh? Kau sudah gila?" suara menggelegar sang kapten membuat hari Kise makin buruk. Apalagi tendangannya!

"Kasamatsu-senpai… hidoui-ssuu…" dan keluarlah kalimat andalannya. Dia pura-pura merengek. Yah, jangan sampai kaptennya ini tahu akan masalahnya. Eh, masalah siapa?

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kasamatsu tiba-tiba.

"tidak senpai! Tendangan senpai itu sakiiiiittt sekali ssuuuuu…." Rengeknya.

"heh?" Kasamatsu mengangkat kening kanannya. "maksudku bukan itu. Apa kau ada masalah? Tampaknya muka mu makin hari makin jelek!"

"Senpaiiii…. Apa-apaan ituuu… aku baik-baik saja kok, ssu…" Kise meyakinkan senpainya. Baginya Kasamatsu adalah seorang kakak yang bisa diandalkan. Yah, salah sendiri gak punya kakak cowok. 2 kakak ceweknya terlalu cerewet. Karena itu, Kise benar-benar bergantung dan menyayangi orang ini.

"ya sudah. Cepat masuk sebelum orang mengira kau gila…"

"ehehehe… baik!" Kise pun berjalan beriringan dengan Kasamatsu. Baru saja 5 meter mereka berjalan, Kise menangkap sesosok yang ia kenal.

"SENPAI, SSU!" Teriaknya pada Kasamatsu sambil menepuk bahu kirinya.

"hem?" Kasamatsu menoleh pada arah telunjuk Kise. Ia menunjuk seorang perempuan yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa banyak buku.

"siapa dia? Senpai kenal?" tanyanya.

"kenal. Emang kenapa?" tanya Kasamatsu balik. Tumben-tumbennya Kise menanyakan nama seseorang yang tidak berhubungan dengan basket.

"siapa dia? Kelas berapa? Tinggal dimana?" Kise bertanya lengkap seperti petugas sensus penduduk.

"ehm, namanya Miyawaki Yuri. Kelas… kelas berapa yah? Gak tau juga, tapi dia seangkatan gitu sama dirimu ini!" Kasamatsu menjawab sambil menepuk bahu kanan Kise. Kise mengeryitkan keningnya.

"…"

"…" kenapa mereka berdua malah diam gini? Kise lalu tersenyum. Dan…

"sejak kapan Senpai kenal cewek?" Kise bertanya dengan tatapan kagum. Dia pun bertepuk tangan, sambil menggelengkan kepala "unbelievable unbelievable, ssu ssuuuuu sugoi ssuuuu….!"

BUAK

"bukannya terima kasih, malah ngolokin! Emang supaya apa kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Kasamatsu setelah melancarkan tendangan maha dahsyatnya pada Kise. Kise mengaduh pelan.

"hehehe… gak. Cuman menanyakan pengetahuan senpai tentang siswi di Kaijo. Siapa tahu senpai bener-bener gak kenal sama cewek, ssu!" Kise tertawa meskipun Kasamatsu menampakkan wajah ingin membunuh. "tapi, kalau dia satu angkatan denganku, kenapa senpai bisa kenal? Dia terkenal?"

"ehm yah, terkenal. Tapi cara terkenalnya beda!" jawab Kasamatsu sambil kembali berjalan pelan.

"maksudnya?" Kise segera menyusul Kasamatsu. Emang cara terkenal itu ada berapa?

"dia harusnya sudah keluar tahun lalu!"

"heh? Keluar? Kenapa? Apa dia berandalan?"

"bukan…"

"lalu?"

"dia hamil…" Kasamatsu menjawab dengan sedikit membisik. Takut-takut kalau apa yang ia katakan pada Kise membuatnya terseret kasus korupsi oleh KPK *gaknyambung!

"HAMIL?!" Suara Kise yang menggelegar karena kaget itu membuat semua orang menoleh. Kasamatsu memukul bahu kanan Kise dengan jurus Ignite Pass Kai nya Tetsu.

"maaf, maaf. Kise sedang membahas kucing tetangganya yang hamil. Maaf yaaaaa…." Kasamatsu segera minta maaf. Kise hanya senyam senyum.

"hehehe…. Maaf. Kok bisa? Terus anaknya?" tanya Kise.

"dia keguguran…" bisik Kasamatsu lagi.

"HAH? KEGUGURAN?" Kise teriak (lagi), Kasamatsu memukul (lagi) bahu kanan Kise.

"maaf, maaf. Kise sedang membahas pohon tetanggnya yang daunnya berguguran. Maaf yaaa…" Kasamatsu segera minta maaf. Kise hanya senyam senyum. Kayaknya ada déjà vu?

"hehehe… maaf. Kok bisa? Terus yang hamilin dia gimana?" tanya Kise.

"dia kabur dan jadi buronan polisi…" bisik Kasamatsu, again and again.

"HAHH? APPAAA? KABUUR? BURONANN?"

BUAKK JDAR BLAK…

Kise dihabisi Kasamatsu. Salah sendiri heboh bener. Coba tuh ya, kalau denger cerita diem aja. Gak usah pake acara alay! Dipukul deh sama Kasamatsu.

"ittaiii…. Senpai, hidoui ssuu…" ujarnya sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"makanya, kalau aku cerita, kau tidak usah pake teriak-teriak. Bikin malu!" Kasamatsu memukul lagi kepala Kise, BLETAK! "jangan berbicara padanya, jiwanya masih terganggu. Sekolah membiarkannya tetap disini karena kasihan… jadi begitulah…" Kasamatsu mengakhiri dongengnya.

"ohhh… lalu Senpai, apa dia…"

TETTTTT TETTTT….

"ah nanti saja. Sudah bel masuk! Aku harus pergi…." Kasamatsu kabur. Dan Kise terdiam sambil memegang tengkuknya.

"benarkah? Ah… sudahlah!"

"…"

"Yuri ya?"

…

Perempuan yang dikenal oleh semua orang di SMA Kaijou, Miyawaki Yuri, sedang terdiam didepan lokernya. Tempat itu terisi penuh oleh surat. Bukan surat cinta tapi surat ancaman.

_Keluarlah dari sekolah ini…_

_Perempuan penuh dosa, pergi sana_

_Mati!_

Dan berbagai tulisan lainnya. Ia mengambil surat-surat yang ada di loker itu dan memungut beberapa yang berjatuhan. Ada 50 surat. Niat banget nih orang-orang yang menuliskan surat untuknya. Ia lalu memasukkan semuanya ke tong sampah yang ada didekatnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu selama 1 tahun ini.

BRAKK

Tong sampah itu jatuh dan isinya berhamburan. Miyawaki melihat orang yang dengan sengaja menabrak tong sampah itu.

"ups, maaf ya… gak sengaja" ujar seorang perempuan yang menendang tong sampah tadi. 2 orang temannya hanya tertawa. Pasti, setiap antagonis itu selalu memiliki personel 3 orang!

"…" Miyawaki hanya terdiam sambil kembali memperbaiki posisi tong sampah dan memasukkan isinya kembali. Sebelum melanjutkan cerita, mari saya perkenalkan 3 perempuan tadi. Yang pertama tadi adalah cewek 1, yang disamping kanannya, cewek 2, dan yang disamping kirinya, cewek 3. Okehhh? Penamaan yang simple bukan? (reader : Bukaaann!)

"kau rajin sekali, heh!" cewek 2 menginjak tangan Miyawaki yang memungut sampah. Miyawaki hanya mengaduh kecil namun segera menarik tangannya dan kembali memungut sampah tadi.

"ya ampun… sudah panjang aja rambutnya!" cewek 3 meraih beberapa helai rambut Miyawaki. "aku rapikan ya… sayang banget kalau kusut gini…"

Kres.. kress..

Rambut Miyawaki dengan sukses terpotong dengan tidak rapinya. Miyawaki hanya diam sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"pergilah…" ujarnya, suaranya begitu kecil.

"heh? Apa?" cewek satu pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"pergilah…"

"apa? Bicara yang jelas dong!" paksa yang lain. Tanpa disadari, adegan tadi sudah ditonton lebih dari puluhan orang.

"pergi…"

"apa?"

"Pergilah! Dibilang pergi, maka pergilah! Apa kalian tuli?" Suara ini bukan suara Miyawaki. Semua orang menoleh pada seorang laki-laki yang berjalan menuju Miyawaki.

"Kise? Kenapa…" cewek 2 kaget.

"pergilah… jangan ganggu dia!" tihtah Kise "aku mohon, ssu?" Kise melancarkan senyuman dahsyatnya. Sebagian cewek melting dan sebagian cowok ngasah pisau. Sial! Dia ganteng banget! Pikir mereka. Hehehe.

"memangnya, apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya cewek 1. Apa-apaan nih, si pangeran sok ganteng ikut campur? Pikirnya. Antis terdeteksi.

"hem… apa ya?" pikir Kise ngasal. "pacar?"

"HEEHHHH APPPAAAA?" semua pemirsa kaget! Termasuk Miyawaki sendiri. Dia melihat Kise dengan tampang terkejut.

"yah, dia pacarku. Mulai sekarang jangan diganggu, oke? Ayo pergi, ssu!" Kise menarik tangan Miyawaki. Dan Miyawaki hanya bisa diam mengikuti langkah Kise melewati kerumunan orang banyak. Ah, terserahlah. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sensasi. Lagi pula, dia juga muak di tengah keramainan itu. Terserah Kise mau membawanya kemana.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"huahh… capek juga jalan cepat-cepat, ssu!" Kise membawa Miyawaki ke perpustakaan yang sepi pengunjung. Mereka berada di ruangan baca yang tidak seorang pun tahu keberadaan mereka kecuali Tuhan dan author tentu saja. Huahahaha…. #plak

"kenapa kau membawaku?" tanya Miyawaki tanpa menoleh pada Kise, ia hanya menunduk. Kise duduk di kursi dan menatap heran Miyawaki.

"heh? Aku kan baru saja membantumu"

"kau tidak perlu melakukannya!"

"ne, ternyata suaramu memang kecil, ssu! Kau harus memberikan sedikit volume!" Kise tersenyum mendengar suara Miyawaki.

"apa urusanmu?"

"tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak suka kalau ada perempuan yang diganggu seperti itu…" jawab Kise sambil menopang dagu dengan tangannya. "kenal aku?"

"tidak"

"hidoi ssuuu…." Kise merengek. "masa' tidak kenal? Aku Kise Ryota, Ace di tim basket Kaijou! Terbaik di Jepang! Hehehehe alay emang. Tapi masa kau tidak pernah melihat wajahku setidaknya di tivi dan majalah?"

"aku tidak tertarik" jawaban Miyawaki yang langsung menembus jantung Kise yang paling dalam. Jleb banget gitu.

"hehehe… kau jujur juga." Kise terkekeh lagi. Dia lalu terdiam dan wajahnya mulai serius. "mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku. Mengerti?"

"eh?" Miyawaki kaget "kau akan menjadi korban selanjutnya Kise-kun"

"ah, terserahlah. Aku punya senpai yang bisa diandalkan! Tenang saja!" Kise bicara tanpa beban. Wajah senpai di Kaijo muncul di benaknya. Ah… enaknya menjadi Ace di Kaijou!

"tapi…"

"tidak usah pake tapi! Yuri-chan! Senang bertemu denganmu!" Kise tersenyum dengan sangaaaatttt manissss. Miyawaki menoleh kearah kanan. Bisa-bisa ia menyukai orang ini.

"jangan harap aku akan menyukaimu. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyukai siapapun lagi" ujarnya. Kise terdiam sejenak.

"hem… tidak usah dipikirkan! Ayo pergi…" Kise segera berdiri. Kesepakatan telah diputuskan.

"…" Miyawaki masih terdiam.

"ayo! Hanii…" Kise merangkul bahu Miyawaki yang terkejut.

"lepaskan!" Miyawaki melepas rangkulan Kise. Kise hanya tersenyum. Ah, Miyawaki, jangan begitu pada Kise.

"hehehe… oke!" Kise menyentuh pelan kepala Miyawaki dan berjalan keluar. "Ayo! Ntar pelajaran dimulai, ssu!"

Dan sekali lagi Miyawaki menurut pada Kise.

…

"Ohayouuu… haniiii…" Kise berteriak kepada Miyawaki disuatu pagi. Padahal jarak antara dia dan Miyawaki adalah 100 meter. Semua orang yang berada disekitar tempat itu menoleh pada Kise lalu menoleh pada Miyawaki.

"…" Miyawaki terus saja berjalan tanpa menoleh ataupun berhenti. Kise tersenyum dan segera berlari menyusulnya.

"Mou… Hanii-san hidoui ssu!" rengeknya. Miyawaki tetap tidak memperdulikannya. "Yuri-cwannn..!" Kise bertransformasi menjadi Sanji.

BUAKK…

"Kesini kau!" setelah mendapat tendangan dari Kasamatsu, Kise ditarik olehnya menuju tempat yang lebih aman untuk melakukan bisik-bisik tetangga. "apa yang kau lakukan heh?" bisiknya.

"Senpai! Kebiasaan buruk senpai dipagi hari itu harus dibuang, ssu!" Kise mengaduh kecil. "aku sedang menyapa pacarku dong, senpai!"

"HAH? PACAR?"

"sst… Kok senpai teriak sih, ssu? Maaf, semua maaf…. Senpaiku saat ini mencari pacar. Maaf ya!" Kise malu dan segera minta maaf. Kayaknya lagi balas dendam nih.

"oi, siapa yang cari pacar?" Kasamatsu sewot. "kok bisa? Terpaksa?"

"aku minta bantuan senpai!" ujar Kise.

"hem, bantuan apa? Supaya putus dengannya?" tanya Kasamatsu. Kise pun tersenyum.

"bukan! Aku mau senpai, dan semua senpai di team basket Kaijou mau melindungi Miyawaki!"

"HAH? MELINDUNGINYA?"

"sst… kok senpai teriak sih, ssu? Maaf, semua maaf… senpaiku saat ini sedang melindungi team Basket Kaijou! Hehe" Kise minta maaf lagi. Kayak déjà vu jilid 2.

"apa maksudmu heh?" Kasamatsu kembali berbisik.

"apa senpai tidak kasihan padanya? Dia seorang diri di sekolah ini. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya dan tidak ada yang memperdulikannya. Dia berbeda dengan Kurokochi!" terang Kise.

"Kurokochi? Maksudmu si Kuroko dari Seirin?" tanya Kasamatsu heran.

"YUP! Kurokochi! Kurokochi tidak dirasakan keberadaannya karena memang gak terasa. Kalau Yuri itu karena tidak ada yang mau dia ada. Kasihan kan, ssuuu…" Kise menerangkan dengan khidmat. Sementara Tetsu ditempat lain sedang bersin 'hachu! Ada yang membicarakanku' mungkin itu pikir Tetsu-ku sayang.

"hem… kau benar…" Kali ini bukan Kasamatsu yang menjawab tapi Moriyama. "hatimu itu memang lembut, Kise. Aku sebagai senpaimu merasa terharu!"

"eh! Senpai!" Kise sumringah. "yang kukatakan benar kan, senpai?"

"hem! Itu benar. Oi, Kasamatsu! Terima sajalah. Apa susahnya sih? Kau tidak kasihan pada ladies itu?" Moriyama mulai merayu Kasamatsu.

"yah… baiklah!" akhirnya Kasamatsu setuju. Kise dan Moriyama bersorak 'BANZAI!'.

"tapi, Kise!" Moriyama menegur Kise "awas kalau kau menyakiti hatinya!"

"eh?" Kise terdiam. Dia tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu sebelumnya. Tidak sama sekali. Ah… sudah lah. Dia akan menjalani saja kehidupannya yang baru ini.

…..

"hanii…"

"…"

"oiii.. haniii…"

"…"

"Yurichiii…"

"pergilah, Kise-kun!" Miyawaki benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan teriakan manja milik Kise. Apa lagi dosanya sampai harus berurusan dengan sang pangeran? Miyawaki masih saja berjalan menuju atap sekolah sambil membawa bentonya.

"aku kan mau bersama paccarku, ssu!" ujar Kise.

"huft. Kalau kau mau bersamaku. Jangan ribut!" Miyawaki berbalik.

"roger!" jawab Kise sambil tersenyum.

"…" mereka pun naik keatap sekolah. Miyawaki segera menuju ketempat favoritnya, didekat pagar pembatas. Kise pun ikut kesana.

"…"

"Miyawaki-san…" Kise menegur Miyawaki yang sedang makan.

"hem…"

"apakah benar soal gossip itu?" tanya Kise hati-hati.

"hem" angguk Miyawaki.

"kau tidak bohong?"

"tidak"

"oh…" Kise kembali diam. "kau tidak bohong, kan?"

"bohong"

"eh? Sebenarnya yang mana sih, ssu! Kau membuatku bingung, ssu!" Kise merengek.

"…" Miyawaki tersenyum kecil. Kise terkejut dan segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Baru pertama ini ia melihat Miyawaki tersenyum. Ya tentu saja. Tapi, dia benar-benar senang. Mulutnya, yang tertutup oleh tangannya, mengembangkan senyum.

"kau cantik"

"apa?!" Miyawaki terkejut.

"bukan, bukan apa-apa. Jadi bagaimana sih, ssu?" tanya Kise. Dia tidak mau Miyawaki tahu kalau dia senang melihat senyuman Miyawaki.

"yah, begitulah…" Miyawaki kembali makan.

"benarkah?" tanya Kise curiga. Ah, Miyawaki tidak menjawab lagi. Dan Kise pun hanya diam. Dia yakin, Miyawaki sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Entah apa itu tapi Kise benar-benar yakin. Ia akan selalu melindungi Miyawaki.

"Yurichi…"

"dari tadi kau memanggilku dengan nama yang aneh-aneh…" ujar Miyawaki.

"hehehe…" Kise menggaruk tengkuknya. "kalau kau ada masalah, cerita saja padaku"

"…" Miyawaki berhenti makan dan menoleh pada Kise yang ada disamping kanannya.

"eh, itu… kalau tidak mau sih tidak usah! Hanya saja…" Kise mulai panik. Dan kembali mengelus tengkuknya pelan "aku tidak mau kau menanggung kesakitan seorang diri…"

…..

Sorenya,

"aku heran, kenapa bisa Kise pacaran sama perempuan aneh itu!" 3 orang perempuan sedang menggosip didepan gerbang sekolah Kaijo ketika mereka pulang. Mereka adalah yang dulu pernah mengganggu Miyawaki. Silahkan dibaca ulang kalau lupa!

"gak tau ah! Mungkin Kise di guna-guna kali!" jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"iya iya! Mungkin!"

"eh itu Kise… ukh, sama cewek itu lagi!" perempuan itu kehilangan senyum bahagianya ketika melihat Kise datang bersama Miyawaki. Lebih tepatnya Kise memaksa Miyawaki untuk pulang bersama.

"eh… ayo kita ajak Kise main!" ujar salah satu dari mereka. Kembali dari konsep yang pertama. Mari kita panggil mereka cewek 1, cewek 2, dan cewek 3. Huu… author gak kereatip.

"…"

"Kise-kun!" cewek 1 datang menghampiri Kise. "jalan-jalan yuk! Udah lama loh kamu gak jalan-jalan bareng kami!"

"eh? Emang pernah, ssu?" Kise mengeryitkan keningnya. Dia gak ingat pernah jalan sama cewek selain Momoi. Iya kan? Eh sama Miyawaki juga. Trus sama kakak-kakaknya dan ibunya. Eh tantenya juga truss…. Stop! Kok malah absen keluarganya sih. Hehehe….

"iya lahhh… ya ya! Miyawaki juga boleh ikut kok!" ujar cewek 2 sambil menarik tangan Miyawaki. "ehm, kami minta maaf ya yang waktu itu. Kami gak tau kalau kamu itu pacar Kise-kun!" ia menjabat tangan Miyawaki, namun Miyawaki hanya diam saja.

"iya, pacar Kise-kun kan pacar kami juga eh, maksudnya teman kami juga! Hehehe…" cewek 3 yang diduga memiliki penyakit gak-nyambung ini tersenyum. Kise menoleh pada Miyawaki, tatapannya mengandung pertanyaan 'gimana?'

"pergilah. Aku tidak mau ikut…" ujar Miyawaki pelan.

"ahh… Miyawaki-san jahat nihhh… ikut yuk! Kita bisa mengenal lebih dekat loh!" cewek 1 mulai memaksa.

"hem, kurasa itu benar. Yurichi ikut saja!" Kise terpengaruh. "lumayan kalau kau bisa punya teman, ssu…" bisik Kise.

"aku tidak mau punya teman!" ujar Miyawaki lagi.

"udah, udah… ikut aja. Kau pasti senang sama kami. Iya kan, Kise?" cewek 3 menarik tangan Miyawaki dan mereka pun mulai pergi bersama.

"huft…" Miyawaki hanya diam saja mengikuti 4 orang sok akrab itu. Tangannya meraih lengan baju Kise. Ia tidak mau ditinggal Kise. Ia takut. Sementara Kise hanya tersenyum padanya.

….

Ruang Karoke nomor 108 itu terdengar rusuh. Padahal baru 15 menit terisi oleh 4 orang labil dan 1 orang tanpa suara. Kali ini giliran Kise yang menyanyi. Ia memilih lagu Bang Toyib yang di remake ke bahasa Jepang oleh Tomohisa Sako. Huaahhh kebayang gak sih. Author gak mau bayangin! Muka imut nyanyi dangdut! Tarik mang! #abaikan.

"…" hanya 4 orang saja yang berpartisipasi aktif. Miyawaki hanya diam sambil melihat layar televisi. Ah, dia benar-benar tidak suka dalam keadaan ribut begini. Lebih enak kalau dirumah dan menonton tv sendiri. Tiba-tiba datang cewek 3.

"Miyawaki-san tidak mau bernyanyi?"

"aku tidak bisa bernyanyi"

"tapi kau bisa bicara kan? Ayolah nyanyi!"

"aku bisa bicara tapi tidak bisa bernyanyi" Miyawaki mulai kesal. Nih anak gak nyambung banget. Terus kenapa kalau gue gak bisa nyanyi? Masalah buat adek lo? Gak kan?

"heh. Kau ini sombong sekali. Aku penasaran apa yang membuat Kise mau menjadi pacarmu." Cewek 3 mulai bosan dengan acara paksa-memaksa. Dia duduk bersender dan tangan kirinya merangkul Miyawaki.

"aku sendiri tidak tahu" Miyawaki hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu dalam hati. Ah, dia lupa, Kise hanya mau melindunginya dari perempuan-perempuan ini.

"tidak ada suara ya" cewek 3 itu meraih rambutnya. "sudah kau perbaiki… lumayan…" ujarnya. "yah, kau memang cantik sih, cuman sayang saja, tidak pe… ra… wan…" bisiknya. Miyawaki mulai menegang. Cukup sudah candaan orang ini.

"memberikan semuanya pada cowok yang brengsek, lalu membunuh anak sendiri… Miyawaki-san, bahkan anjing tidak begitu!" ujarnya sambil memandang kasihan pada Miyawaki. Miyawaki telah salah menilai orang ini. Dia lebih licik dari 2 perempuan tadi.

"kurasa kau membohongi Kise dan mengatakan itu hanya gossip. Ah, Kise yang malang!" dengan reflex Miyawaki menoleh pada Kise. Yang ditoleh hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Miyawaki pun berdiri.

"loh, Miyawaki-san. Kau mau kemana? Giliranmu belum loh!" ujar cewek 2 sambil memberikan mic padanya.

"aku tidak enak badan… aku mau istirahat dirumah" ujarnya segera berdiri dan membuka pintu.

"biar ku antar, ssu!" Ujar Kise menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"tidak…" dan Miyawaki pun keluar. Kise mengelus tengkuknya lalu menoleh kepada 3 perempuan itu.

"ehm… maaf ya, aku akan mengantar pacarku dulu, ssu…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kise-kun, apa kau tidak salah memilihnya untuk menjadi pacarmu?" tanya cewek 1. "dia itu…"

"dia itu pacarku. Aku pergi. Lain kali kita main lagi, ssu!" Kise segera pergi "aku akan membayar setengah, ssu!"

Begitu ia membayar ke kasir, ia lalu mengejar Miyawaki. Miyawaki tidak sedikit pun menoleh pada Kise. Pikirannya mulai memutar cerita masa lalu. Pengkhianatan itu memang menyakitkan dari yang dapat dibayangkan. Bagaimana bisa anak seperti dia menghadapi hal sesulit itu. Dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun.

"Yurichi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kise menarik tangan kanan Miyawaki.

"kembalilah… kau tidak perlu mengantarku" Miyawaki mencoba melepaskan tangan Kise dari tangannya. Tapi Kise lebih kuat mencengkram tangannya.

"apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

"bukan apa-apa"

"apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, ssu?" tanya Kise lagi. Wajahnya benar-benar khawatir.

"kau tidak perlu melindungiku lagi." Ujar Miyawaki. Ia menoleh kekanan, tak mampu memandang wajah Kise.

"kau tidak perlu memerintahkanku, ssu. Aku melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan." Ujar Kise. Lagipula tidak satu pun orang yang memaksanya. Dia hanya ingin melindungi Miyawaki tidak ada yang lain.

"tidak perlu mengasihaniku…" ujar Miyawaki lagi.

"ada apa denganmu?" Kise berusaha menatap wajah Miyawaki, tapi ia selalu menghindar.

"bukan apa-apa. Pergilah. Aku tidak suka orang sepertimu." Miyawaki menghempaskan tangannya. Kali ini berhasil, ia lepas dari Kise. "tidak usah perdulikan aku"

"bagaimana bisa aku tidak perduli?!" tanya Kise dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"…" Miyawaki tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kise. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak mau mendengarnya.

"Yurichi!" teriak Kise. Namun hanya suara angin yang ia dapatkan.

"…" tidak ada satu orang pun diantara Kise dan Miyawaki yang tahu penyebab jatuhnya air mata malam itu.

….

Seminggu…

2 minggu…

3 minggu…

4 minggu…

"huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….." Kise berteriak di tengah gym Kaijou sambil menghempaskan bola basket. Ia lalu jongkok dan memegang kepalanya. Argghh… dia kangennnn… kangen setengah mati dengan Miyawaki! Sudah 4 minggu, dia tidak bertemu dengan Miyawaki. Ralat. Bukan tidak bertemu, tapi dicuekin. Emang enak dicuekin?

BUAKK

"ada apa denganmu, hah!" Kasamatsu melakukan lagi tendangan maha dahsyatnya. Sekali lagi dia menendang Kise, bisa-bisa jadi pemain bola di piala dunia timnas Jepang #cie, jadi gelandangan eh gelandang!

"Senpaii!" kali ini Kise tidak merengek seperti biasa, dia malah berteriak pada Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu dan pemain lainnya kaget pake banget.

"ada apa?" tanya Kasamatsu heran.

"Yukio-san, masa' kau tidak paham!" Moriyama merangkul Kise "kasihan junior kita ini. Dia sedang sakit!" Moriyama menggelengkan kepala prihatin.

"sakit?" Kise dan Kasamatsu bertanya heran.

"hem! Sakit!" Moriyama menunjuk dada Kise "dia sakit MALARINDU!"

"MALARINDU?" kali ini semua pemain tim basket Kaijou heran.

"yup! Malarindu!" angguk Moriyama bersiap mengeluarkan kultum. Kuliah tujuh minggu, hehehe. "Malarindu itu adalah penyakit rindu yang akuuuttt banget. Ketika kamu sangat ingin bertemu seseorang namun tidak bisa dan atau dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu, kamu sampai-sampai selalu memikirkannya. Ketika kau menutup matamu, ia muncul. Ketika kau membuka matamu, ia menghilang. Ukh. Sakit sekali!" jelas Moriyama menghayati. Semua member ber-oooooo-ria. Sementara Kasamatsu sweatdrop dan Kise melepaskan rangkulan Moriyama.

"senpai, ssu! Kau tahu itu dari mana?" tanyanya.

"aku kan pakar cinta!" jawab Moriyama.

"tapi jomblo!" celetuk salah satu member. Bener juga!

"trus masalah buat Kise? Enggak kan? Yang penting aku pakar cinta! Percaya lah!" Moriyama menepuk bahu Kise. Kise menatap takjub senpainya ini. Mimpi apa dia sampai punya senpai yang jenius. Heh, jenius? Kise mudah dibohongi nih!

"jadi, benarkah kau sakit Malarindu?" tanya Kasamatsu. Ah, sebenarnya dia tidak mau membahas hal bodoh yang menyita waktu latihan mereka.

"hem…" angguk Kise malu-malu.

"sama cewekmu?" tanya salah satu member.

"hem…" angguk Kise lagi.

"si Miyawaki itu?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"hem…"

"NANIIII?" Semua member kaget. "ahh… Kise, kau merindukan orang yang salah! Huh. Membuang waktu latihan saja!" semua member kembali latihan. Hanya tinggal Moriyama, Kasamatsu dan Kise yang terdiam.

"huft… kalian semua kejam, ssuuuu…!" Kise merengek. Kasamatsu memegang jidatnya, Moriyama hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kise, kau pacarrran dengan Miyawaki!?" Hayakawa menghampiri Kise.

"senpai!" Kise tersenyum melihat ada 1 orang bertambah ke pihaknya. "iya, senpai. Kenapa, ssu?"

"apa kau tahu tentang gosipnya!?" tanya Hayakawa.

"tau…" Kise kembali sedih "tapi aku tidak percaya, ssu"

"benarrrkah itu Kise-kun!? Benarrrkah!?" tanya Hayakawa heboh.

"eh, emang kenapa, senpai?" tanya Kise heran.

"ah… gossip itu salah!" ujar Hayakawa. Dengan reflex, Moriyama, Kasamatsu, Kise dan Hayakawa membentuk lingkaran kecil untuk bergosip.

"heh… apa maksudmu, Hayakawa?" Kasamatsu mulai tertarik dengan dunia pergosipan. Jadi pengen masuk dunia inpotemen.

"begini, semua gossip itu bohong!" Hayakawa memberi tekanan lebih dalam bicaranya yang emang gak bisa woles.

"benarkah, ssu?" tanya Kise.

"iya! Itu benarrr!" Hayakawa menjawab dengan semangat.

"jadi gimana?" tanya Moriyama.

…

FLASHBACK ON

"_Aku mohon bantu aku Yuri-chan! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi! Dia memaksaku! Aku mohon!"_

"…" _suara pilu milik perempuan yang ada dihadapan Miyawaki sangat menyayat hati. Ia berlutut dihadapannya sambil terus menunduk dan menangis. Miyawaki hanya bisa berdiri terdiam. Ia tidak dapat menangis meski hatinya benar-benar sakit._

"_apa… apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Miyawaki dengan terbata-bata._

"_dia mengancamku, Yuri! Aku mohon maafkan aku… kali ini saja aku butuh bantuanmu! Tolong Yuri! Bagaimana pun caranya, hilangkan janin yang ada diperutku ini… ku mohonnn…" perempuan itu memegang kaki Miyawaki. Miyawaki menarik kakinya._

"_tidak… kau pasti bohong. Bukan dia orangnya!" ujar Miyawaki menggeleng. Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti bohong! Ini pasti mimpi buruk! Tidak mungkin kekasihnya menghamili sahabat terbaiknya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"_itu benar, Yuri! Aku mohon bantu aku!"_

"_tidak… kau bohong! Itu tidak benar!" Miyawaki pergi melarikan diri dari sahabatnya itu yang terus menangis dan memanggilnya. Miyawaki hanya merasa perlu untuk menemui kekasihnya itu. Tapi, benarkah itu adalah kekasihnya?_

"…"

"_maaf… bibi sudah tidak bertemu dengannya 3 hari ini. Maaf… tapi ada apa?" ibu kekasihnya itu bingung melihat Miyawaki yang dengan kalap bertanya. Miyawaki tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Semua ini pasti bohong._

"…"

"_Lisa meninggal!"_

"_kenapa?"_

"_entahlah. Dia jatuh dari balkon kamarnya di lantai 3. Mungkin bunuh diri. Tapi mungkin aja dibunuh, kan?"_

_Semua orang membicarakan kematian Lisa. Benar. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu penyebab kematian sahabat Miyawaki itu. Kecuali Miyawaki. Lisa, dibunuh oleh Chris, pacarnya yang sudah menghamili Lisa. Ia melihat sendiri Chris mendorong Lisa dari balkon dan ia kabur. Miyawaki sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa._

"…"

"_Yuri-chan! Kau harus membantuku! Jangan beritahukan polisi dimana aku berada!"_

"_tidak! Kau adalah pembunuh temanku! Aku tidak akan menyembu…"_

"_kau juga pembunuh Yuri! Kau tidak melakukan apapun ketika aku mendorongnya! Kau juga membunuhnya! Kau tidak membantunya membunuh anak yang ada diperutnya! Kalau kau tadi membunuh anaknya! Dia tidak akan mati, Yuri! Kau juga pembunuh!"_

_Miyawaki benar-benar tidak dapat menggunakan akal sehatnya. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya?_

"…"

"_jadi Chris diincar polisi? Kenapa?"_

"_karena dia sudah memperkosa dan membunuh!"_

"_hah? Siapa?"_

"_ya, Miyawaki lah! Makanya coba kamu liat Miyawaki jadi kayak gitu nasibnya. Dia sudah kayak orang gila!"_

"_terus siapa yang dibunuhnya?"_

"_ehm. Katanya sih dia dan Miyawaki bunuh anak didalam perut Miyawaki, gitu!"_

"_ihhh… ngeri banget ya!"_

FLASHBACK OFF

…..

Kise segera meninggalkan pembicaraan bapak-bapak penggosip. Ia meninggalkan latihan meski pelatih meneriakinya. Ia tidak perduli. Ia harus pergi mencari Miyawaki. Tidak tahu dimana, aduh! Dia mesti nyari kemana?

"mana Yurichi?" tanya Kise kepada beberapa orang yang tersisa di kelas Miyawaki. Mereka menggelengkan kepala. Nama Yurichi aja baru pertama kali ini dengar. Apa lagi keberadaannya. Gak kenal! Kise kesal dan berlari lagi. Argh! Kemana dia harus pergi? Ke atap? Oh ya! Ke atap!

BRAKK…

"Yurichi!" Kise segera membuka pintu atap dan terkejut melihat Miyawaki mulai memanjat pagar pembatas. Kise dengan sigap menarik kerah belakang Miyawaki dan menangkapnya. Tentu saja mereka berdua jatuh terduduk. Dalam keadaan terduduk, Kise tetap memeluk Miyawaki dari belakang. Miyawaki yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam sambil memegang tangan Kise yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Kise-kun?" tanya Miyawaki. "lepaskan aku!"

"…"

"Kise-kun!"

"baaka! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Kise menjawab tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan Miyawaki.

"memangnya apa urusanmu?"

"urusanku!" ujar Kise tegas. Tumben sekali dia tidak pake 'ssu!'.

"…"

"aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Hayakawa-senpai" ujar Kise air matanya jatuh perlahan. "aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak bersalah sama sekali Miyawaki. Kau tidak bersalah"

"…"

"…"

"aku tau, Kise-kun. Hanya saja, aku… aku takut…" ujar Miyawaki, ia menggenggam kuat tangannya.

"aku ada bersamamu, kau tidak perlu ketakutan lagi…" ujar Kise yang juga menguatkan pelukannya.

"aku sudah tidak mempercayai siapapun, Kise-kun!"

"terserah. Tapi aku tidak pernah berbohong, Yurichi" jawab Kise "terserah kau mempercayaiku atau tidak. Aku akan melindungimu"

"kau akan dimusuhi orang-orang, Kise"

"aku tidak peduli!"

"baaka! Apa yang membuatmu mau untuk…"

"aku menyukaimu… karena itu, jangan bertanya lagi. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu kalau aku menyukaimu…" air mata Miyawaki pun akhirnya runtuh juga. Kenapa kali ini dia merasa Kise tidak bercanda seperti biasanya? Dia, mungkin, akan mulai belajar mempercayai Kise.

"…" mereka berdua mulai menangis. Kejadian ini benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya. Miyawaki menangis dengan keras, sementara Kise tidak bersuara, ia hanya terus memeluk Miyawaki.

"…"

"…"

"…" mereka masih terdiam diposisi yang sama, namun sudah tidak menangis lagi. Miyawaki melihat kelangit. Kenapa langit tampak indah sore ini?

"Kise-kun…"

"hem?"

"aku iri padamu. Aku juga ingin bisa ceria sepertimu…" ujar Miyawaki sambil melepas pelukan Kise dan sekarang duduk dihadapan Kise. Kise terkejut mendengarnya dan mulai tersenyum. Kedua tangannya memegang pipi Miyawaki, dengan pelan ia menghapus air mata Miyawaki.

"kau hanya mulai, tersenyum, ssu!" ujar Kise sambil menarik pipi Miyawaki. Kise tersenyum. Namun Miyawaki malah menangis.

"eh… kenapa menangis,ssu! Aku kan bilang tersenyum, ssu!"

Miyawaki sudah yakin. Dia bisa mempercayai Kise. Mulai hari ini, dan sampai nanti. Entah sampai kapan. Tapi dia akan terus mempercayai Kise.

…..

Kasamatsu : Kise itu…

Moriyama : hatinya itu memang lembut. Dia memang Ace Kaijou!

Hayakawa : benarrr! #gakbisawoles

Tobari : ehm, aku terharu mendengar cerita kalian!

Kasamatsu : tapi, Hayakawa, darimana kau tahu tentang kebenaran gossip itu?

Hayakawa : aku kan tetangganya! Ya tau lah! Tante-tante suka ngumpul dan menggosip dirrrumahku! #gakbisawolesbeneran!

…..

**Whatttt? Author kena troll diri sendiri! Mananya yang Angst, heh? Happy ending gitu! #lemparinMbakDisebelah. Ah, Kise lembut banget yah, hatinya. Author juga pengen di peyuuuukkk #digerekTetsu. Nah, yang pengen cepet-cepet baca Akashi, silahkan lanjut!**

**Oh ya, jangan lupa Reviewnya ya… ^^ thanks for reading!**

**n.b : sebelumnya Moriyama diberi nama Miyuzumi, Mayuzumi, Mayuzama, de el el. Author salah orang! Hehehe… gomen buat reader yang sempat membaca yang lama. Maafkan kebodohan Author dan Kagami #eh?**


	5. Akashi Seijuro : Gone

**Darah penguasa sudah mengalir murni pada Akashi Seijuro. Apa yang dia inginkan selalu didapatkan. Apapun itu. Karena ia selalu menang, maka ia selalu benar. Kemenangan bukan hal yang ia cari. Tapi kemenangan itu yang mendatanginya. Tapi benarkah semua yang ia inginkan selalu ada?**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik Tadoshi Fujimaki-sensei kecuali OC milik daku beserta alur cerita.**

**Warning : OOC, alay, Gaje. Jika anda menemukan hal seperti itu segera melaporkan kepada pihak yang berwajib dan muntah ditempat yang telah disediakan! Author rapopo, huek.**

…**.**

**Inih! Buat yang pengen banget Akashi muncul! Daku kasih! Bikin susyeh aja, daku jadinya buat 2 cerita. Ah, tapi daku selalu bahagia seperti bang Ruri. Ruri adalah abangkuuu…. #ngamen. Daku cuman heran, kok gak ada yang request si imut (baca: item mutlak) alias Aomine? Huhehehe… kurang tenar ya? Pokoknya sangkyu semua yang udah RnR. Udah ah, baca aja!**

…

"_berikan saja padanya"_

"_tapi, bukankah tuan muda sangat menginginkannya?"_

"_aku beli yang lebih mahal saja"_

Ukh, mimpi itu lagi. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Akashi mimpi hal yang seperti itu. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa ia bakal buka warteg? Gak nyambung ah. Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin ambil pusing. Hari ini akan dibuka festival sekolah. Festival disekolahnya termasuk yang terbesar di Kyoto, bahkan di Jepang. Rakuzan gitu loh! Sebagai Ketua OSIS dia tidak boleh telat!

….

Suara keributan mengalir masuk ke telinga Akashi, ia bahkan tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Shino, sekretaris OSIS, yang sedang menjelaskan tentang persiapan acara pembukaan. Meskipun tidak diberitahu, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu. Apa sih yang tidak di ketahui oleh Yang Mulia Akashi?

"Akashi-san!" Shino menegur Akashi yang melamun.

"hem?" Akashi menoleh dengan slow motion. Jiaahhh… "apa ada yang salah?"

"ehm, itu…" Shino menunjuk kearah keributan yang ada didepan gerbang sekolah. Akashi menutup matanya pelan. Ia lupa. 1 organisasi yang ia lupa untuk dibubarkan. Organisasi Pertemanan. Organisasi macam apa itu? Akashi berjalan menuju gerombolan itu yang lebih mirip orang mau rusuh. Teriak sana teriak sini!

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Akashi. Seorang perempuan berambut sangat panjang diikat kuda itu segera menghadap Akashi.

"tidak lihat? Kami sedang mengiklankan organisasi kami!" ujar perempuan itu.

"acara belum dimulai. Segera hentikan atau aku cabut ijin stan kalian!" tegas Akashi. Semua member organisasi OP itu merinding. Ih, mendengar kata-kata ketua OSIS itu mengerikan! Apalagi dia adalah Akashi! Kata-katanya absolute!

"tidak mau!" perempuan tadi malah berkacakpinggang menghadapi Akashi. Berani kali dia dengan Akashi!

"aku hitung sampai 3!" ujar Akashi woles.

"coba saja!"

"…"

"…" semua tegang. Sampai-sampai author ikut tegang.

"tiga! Baik, Shino. Cabut ijin stan ini, bereskan mereka dan ambil denda!" Akashi berbalik dan meninggalkan orang-orang dengan penuh keheranan.

"oi! Itu curang! Bagaimana bisa kau…"

"aku bilang sampai tiga, tidak bilang 1 sampai 3!" Akashi terus saja berjalan, perempuan itu mengejarnya dan segera berhenti didepannya.

"oi, ketua! Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau membiarkan kami sehari?" tanyanya.

"tidak!" jawab Akashi tegas "aku sudah cukup berbaikhati tidak menghapus organisasi ini."

"apa? Kau ingin menghapusnya?!" perempuan itu kaget. "ne ne… dendam apa kau dengan organisasi ini? Apa kau ingin masuk?"

"tidak tertarik sama sekali." Akashi lalu member isyarat tangan yang menyuruh perempuan itu pergi "organisasi tidak berguna disekolah harus segera dihapus. Membuang anggaran sekolah dengan percuma."

"eh… apa maksudmu organisasi kami tidak berguna, heh?" meskipun perempuan itu menepi, namun ia tetap mengikuti Akashi.

"tidak memiliki kegiatan berarti, tidak mempunyai satupun prestasi, sering melakukan keributan didalam dan diluar sekolah, menghabiskan anggaran sekolah, dan hanya memiliki 10 orang dalam organisasi. Apa kau ingin aku menyebutkannya lagi?" Akashi menatap tajam perempuan itu. Yang ditatap malah melongo. Bagaimana bisa orang ini mengingat kegiatan organisasinya. Organisasi di Rakuzan kan sekitar 20-an?

"darimana kau bisa menghapal…"

"hem. Carilah klub atau organisasi lain. Seminggu lagi organisasi kalian akan dihapus!"

"HEEHHH APPPAAA?" Perempuan itu segera menarik tangan Akashi. "ne ne ne, ketua! Kenapa kau jahat sekali?"

"selamat bekerja!" Akashi menarik tangannya dan segera pergi dari kerumunan. Perempuan itu menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal. Dasar manusia kejam!

"jadi, bagaimana ini, Hanabi?" tanya seorang member dari organisasi padanya.

"sebentar!" perempuan yang ternyata memiliki nama Hanabi itu segera berlari mengejar Akashi. "OOIII! KETUA!"

"…" Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"aku akan membuktikan bahwa organisasi kami bukan organisasi sampah!" tekadnya.

"caranya?"

"ehm…" Hanabi lupa memikirkan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"atau begini saja…" Akashi tersenyum "bagaimana jika kau merekrut anggota baru. Minimal 20, ah itu terlalu banyak untukmu, 15 orang? Bagaimana?"

"ehmm…" Hanabi memikirkan tawaran Akashi dengan baik-baik. Ah, merekrut 5 orang tambahan. Tidak masalah. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Apa dia meremehkan kami? "5 orang? Kami bahkan bisa membawa 50 orang!"

"terserah…" jawab Akashi lagi sambil tersenyum.

"baik aku setuju!" Hanabi dan Akashi berjabat tangan.

"aku tunggu minggu depan" Akashi lalu pergi meninggalkan Hanabi. Shino yang kaget pun segera mengejar Akashi.

"Akashi-san! Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar…"

"tidak masalah Shino…" Akashi kembali tersenyum "kita perlihatkan kekalahan yang sesungguhnya…"

"maksudnya?"

"sudahlah. Aku minta kau untuk mendata orang-orang yang berada diorganisasi itu. Beserta keluarga mereka, data pekerjaan orang tua mereka."

"kenapa?"

"kerjakan saja!" Shino langsung merinding mendengar kata-kata itu. Ah, malam ini dia harus bergadang! Oi, Akashi kejam! Bergadang jangan bergadang. Kalau tiada artinyyyaaaaa…

….

H-3, Hanabi malah makin tidak tenang. Bukan saja mereka tidak mendapatkan anggota baru. Anggota lama pun sedikit demi sedikit keluar.

"_maaf, Hanabi-chan. Ayahku menyuruhku untuk berhenti"_

"_ehm. Kakakku memarahiku untuk ikut OP lagi, katanya dia nanti akan dipecat"_

"_maaf. Kalau aku masih ikut OP, Beasiswaku akan dicabut dari perusahaan pamanku"_

Dan berbagai alasan lain yang kurang lebih sama. Kini hanya tinggal 3 orang. Hanabi hanya bingung. Bagaimana bisa pekerjaan mempengaruhi organisasi ini?

"Perusahaan Akuza adalah perusahaan terbesar di Jepang dan hampir memenuhi saham di Asia Timur!" sekretaris OP melapor pada Hanabi selaku ketua OP.

"Eh? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan berhentinya mereka?" tanya Hanabi heran.

"Ya amplop! Helloooo… Hana-chan, kamu kurang wawasan banget dehh… Akuza itu perusahaan milik keluarga Akashi!" sekretaris itu mencak-mencak.

"heh? Perusahaannya?"

"hem!"

"jadi?"

"SMA Rakuzan ini bahkan masuk dalam saham keluarga Akuza!"

"hehhhh APAAAA?" Hanabi geger.

"dan sebagian besar perusahaan terkenal di Kyoto juga!"

"tidak mungkin!" Hanabi menggeleng. Dia tidak tahu kalau Akashi sekaya itu. Ya, semua murid di Rakuzan emang pada tajir. Tapi gak setajir itu. Paling banter anak CEO Perusahaan besar, yah, gak sampai anak CEO Perusahan super duper besar kayak Akashi!

"huah… perbedaan itu memang menyakitkan ya!" Sekretaris itu melontarkan komentar.

"jadi, maksudmu, mereka dipaksa keluar atas perintah Akashi?"

"mungkin!"

"dasar licik!" Hanabi segera keluar dari ruang klub.

"oi, mau kemana?"

"aku ingin membunuh anak berambut merah itu!"

…..

Akashi sedang latihan basket ketika Hanabi datang ke gym Rakuzan yang super besar. Hanabi hanya bisa diam menonton Akashi melakukan latihan tanding. Ternyata Akashi hebat juga.

"dunk!" ujar Hanabi kaget. Ya kaget lah! Bagaimana bisa cowok sepen*ek itu bisa dunk? Hehehe. Ah, Akashi lebih tinggi darinya. Apanya yang pen*ek? Hanabi terkekeh kecil. Bodohnya dia.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Akashi yang sedang berada didekat ring basket sambil memegang bola.

"ah! Pas sekali!" Hanabi menghampiri Akashi. "aku ingin komplen!"

"cepat. Kau membuang waktuku!" ujar Akashi tegas.

"kau curang sekali! Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan anggota baru kalau kau mengancam mereka? Bahkan hanya tersisa 3 orang di OP!"

"Heh…" Akashi tersenyum "apa kau bodoh?"

"apanya?"

"aku mempunyai kekuasaan untuk melakukan hal itu. Apa itu salah?"

"ehmm…"

"aku selalu menang, karena itu aku selalu benar. Apa kau ingin menyerah?" tanya Akashi. Ah, orang ini mengerikan! Arghh! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau menyerah! Hanabi panik.

"tidak! Masih ada 3 hari lagi!"

"bagus…" Akashi lalu berbalik dan mengoper bolanya pada salah satu rekannya. Ia kembali bermain dan meninggalkan Hanabi yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"bagaimana ya? Perusahaan besar?" Hanabi mulai berfikir dan berbalik meninggalkan Gym. "perusahaan…"

"…"

"…"

"PERUSAHAAN!" Hanabi segera berlari kembali menuju gym.

"…"

"OIIII KETUA! AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU! TENANG SAJA!" Teriaknya pada Akashi, yang mengakibatkan permainan sekali lagi berhenti. Akashi hanya melihatnya sekilas dan kembali bermain. Terserahlah. Yang Hanabi tahu, dia pasti menang.

…

Hari yang ditentukan pun tiba, Akashi hanya diam diruang OSIS sendirian sambil bermain shogi seorang diri. Sepi sekali. Tidak satupun orang di Rakuzan yang bisa mengalahkannya. Lebih menyenangkan jika bermain dengan Shintarou, kenapa aku jadi merindukannya ya? Huft, mungkin aku perlu mengadakan reuni. Pikirnya sambil menjalankan pionnya. Ctak!

Tok tok, suara ketukan pintu.

"Ketua…" terdengar suara dari luar.

"masuk" ujar Akashi dan menghentikan permainannya. Ia melihat Hanabi masuk bersama 2 orang temannya. Kasihan sekali mereka bertiga seperti tidak ada niat untuk hidup lagi dan datang untuk minta di eksekusi menggunakan gunting Akashi.

"menyerah?"

"ehm… sebenarnya tidak juga dibilang menyerah…" Hanabi menunduk "tapi…" Hanabi maju kedepan, tepat didepan meja Akashi, ia mengambil salah satu pion Akashi.

"SKAK! KAMI MENANG!" Teriaknya. Lalu masuklah 12 orang kedalam ruangan. Akashi kaget melihatnya. Benar, ada 12 orang ditambah mereka bertiga, ada 15 orang dari OP.

"…" Akashi tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Hanabi. "kau hebat juga"

"tentu saja! Kau pikir dengan cara itu kau bisa menakuti keluarga teman-temanku? Keluargaku, Suzuki, mempunyai perusahaan juga yang bisa menyelamatkan keluarga mereka!" Hanabi menaikkan dagunya. Numpang songong dia.

"…" Akashi berjalan mendekat, Hanabi mulai gugup. Ia melangkah mudur secara perlahan. Akashi mengambil beberapa helai rambut Hanabi dan mengalirkannya ditangannya. Ia berbisik "mungkin kau tidak tahu…"

Ctak! Pion kembali dijalankan oleh Akashi. "kalian belum menang!" ia berbalik dan menyisakan aura ketakutan pada Hanabi dan yang lainnya.

"tunjukkan eksistensi organisasi kalian dalam waktu sebulan" ujarnya.

"sebulan?"

"perintahku mutlak kecuali kalau kau mau OP dihapus!"

"argh! Tentu saja! Kami tidak akan menyerah!" Hanabi memegang jidatnya. Ah, dia bodoh! Akashi adalah Ketua OSIS paling egois yang pernah ia temui!

…

Beberapa minggu kemudian…

"tumben sekali kau berkunjung, nanodayo…" pria hijau eh berambut hijau itu bergumam melihat ada seorang pangeran berkuda datang kerumahnya. Nih anak alay banget pake kuda. Biasa aja keles. Pikirnya.

"aku hanya merindukan teman lama…" Akashi segera turun dari kudanya. Ia membawa kudanya ke kandang sapi milik Midorima. Kandang sapi? Midorima punya sapi? Tauk ah. Author gak tau, tanya aja sama Midorin.

"bagaimana perjalananmu? Kau tidak gila datang pake kuda, nanodayo?" Midorima mikir, jauh banget dari Kyoto ke rumahnya naik kuda.

"lumayan. Kudaku muntah beberapa kali…" jawab Akashi santai "aku tidak diijinkan masuk?" tanyanya melihat Midorima menggeleng.

"yang muntah itu kudamu atau kau sendiri? Masuklah. Tapi hari ini ada tamu. Teman ayahku dari Rumah Sakit Kyoto juga, jadi kita di kamarku saja, nanodayo" ujar Midorima sambil mempersilahkan Akashi masuk.

"kudaku. Aku tidak mungkin muntah. Yah, terserah saja." Akashi pun masuk. Dia dan Midorima hanya bisa diam tanpa kata menuju kamar Midorima.

"…"

"kak Akashi! Lama tidak bertemu!" adik Midorima datang menuju Akashi, Akashi tersenyum padanya. "lihat, si Mio udah punya anak loh!" adiknya memamerkan kucingnya pada Akashi.

"benarkah? Itu bagus!" Akashi mengelus kepala adik Midorima. Ia memang sudah mengenal baik keluarga Midorima. Bukan karena dia dan Midorima akan dijodohkan. Ya gak mungkin keles! Tapi karena memang urusan bisnis dan urusan basket.

"Shiina, anak kucingmu sudah kutemukan!" terdengar suara yang dikenal Akashi, ia melihat seorang perempuan keluar dari dapur sambil membawa anak kucing.

"eh?" Akashi kaget melihatnya.

"ehm, Akashi, dia ini adalah anak teman ayahku, namanya…" Midorima baru saja ingin memperkenalkannya pada Akashi.

"Ketua! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya perempuan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hanabi.

"huft, kebetulan macam apa ini? Shintarou adalah teman baikku" jawab Akashi sambil menunjukkan muka kesal. Dia benar-benar kesal bertemu Hanabi.

"kau punya teman? Hebat sekali!" Hanabi takjub. Akashi membuang muka.

"Shintarou, mungkin lebih baik kita pergi ketempat Testuya." Ujarnya. Midorima yang heran hanya bisa memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. Clek.

"heh? Kuroko, nanodayo? Kau tahu kan kalau aku kurang cocok dengannya?" tanya Midorima.

"ayo pergi!" tanpa memikirkan hati nurani Midorima, Akashi pun berbalik keluar. Midorima hanya bisa menggeleng dan clek. Kebiasaan buruk Akashi. Mudah merajuk.

"Shiina, aku pergi, jangan nakal, nanodayo!" Midorima menyusul Akashi.

…..

"apa yang membuat kalian datang?" tanya Kuroko dengan tampang datarnya. Ia kaget melihat ada dua pangeran bergoncengan menggunakan kuda. Pagi yang konyol, pikirnya. Alay banget mantan ketua dan mantan wakil ketuanya itu. Malu rasanya mengakui mereka, pikirnya lagi.

"aku hanya merindukan teman lama!" Akashi segera turun setelah Midorima turun lebih dulu. Ia membawa kudanya menuju kandang kambing milik Kuroko. Yee, Kuroko punya kambing! #plak

"hanya Akashi yang merindukanmu, aku tidak, nanodayo!" ujar Midorima dengan tsundere seperti biasa. Kuroko hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk.

"…"

"…"

"kamarmu masih kecil seperti biasanya, Tetsuya" ujar Akashi sambil mengobservasi kamar Kuroko. Kuroko hanya tersenyum sambil menuangkan minuman.

"kalau besar, itu bukan kamarku, itu namanya ruang tamu, Akashi-kun!"

"jadi, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Akashi?" tanya Midorima heran.

"aku juga bingung!" jawab Akashi. Midorima dan Kuroko kaget. Ada bencana apa di Kyoto sampai-sampai Akashi bingung? Kejadian langka!

"bingung, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"aku mau kerumahmu untuk bermain shogi sampai datang perempuan menyebalkan itu yang menyebabkan aku kehilangan mood untuk bermain!" ujar Akashi dengan kesal. Midorima mengerutkan keningnya sementara Kuroko hanya diam.

"memangnya kau hanya main shogi denganku saja, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima "kau kenal Suzuki?"

"siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kuroko heran dengan tampang tidak heran *?*, tampang woles.

"tidak ada yang bisa menyamaiku dalam bermain shogi kecuali kau, Shintarou!" Akashi memegang jidatnya, kayaknya dia capek banget "tentu saja aku kenal anak itu. Anak paling susah diurus. Persis Daiki!" ujarnya sambil mengingat teman lamanya si imut Aomine. Yang diingat sedang bersin entah dimana.

"dia siapa?" tanya Kuroko pada Midorima. Dicuekin bikin kesal juga.

"dia anak teman ayahku dari Kyoto. Mungkin teman satu sekolah Akashi, nanodayo!" jawab Midorima yang membuat Kuroko membentuk huruf O dimulutnya.

"tidak mematuhi peraturan, seenaknya sendiri! Setidaknya Daiki mampu memberikan hasil terbaik kepadaku! Tapi dia tidak!" Akashi mengambil air yang diberikan Kuroko. Kuroko takut Akashi meledak dan melemparkan gunting kemana-mana.

"kalian akrab ya, nanodayo?"

"akrab dari segi mana? Sudah ku bilang aku benar-benar membencinya!" Akashi mencak-mencak. Baru kali ini Kuroko dan Midorima melihat Akashi mencak-mencak kayak gitu. Biasanya kalau marah dia tetap kalem sambil ngasah gunting.

"jangan begitu, Akashi-kun. Bisa-bisa kau menyukainya!" Kuroko kembali memberikan air pada Akashi.

"apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" Akashi heran namun tetap meminum air yang diberikan Tetsuya.

"yah, itu benar, nanodayo!" jawab Midorima, ia juga menerima air dari Kuroko.

"heh, mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar!" pikir Akashi "dasar anak buah tidak tahu diri!"

"Akashi-kun, apa masalahnya begitu besar, sampai-sampai kau membencinya?" tanya Kuroko.

"begini…" dan akhirnya Akashi pun mulai bercerita.

…..

Esoknya, Akashi berada diruang OSIS. Ia baru saja melangsungkan rapat.

"_sudahlah Akashi-kun, mungkin ada alasan sampai dia mati-matian mempertahankan OP! sama seperti kita yang menyukai basket"_

Tetsuya bijak seperti biasanya. Pikir Akashi. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka konsultasi dengan Kuroko. Kuroko cepat memahami permasalahan yang ada dan perasaan Akashi. Kuroko memang calon suami yang cocok bagi Author #plak.

"Shino…" panggilnya.

"ada apa, Akashi-san?" tanya Shino sambil membawa banyak kertas.

"apa tujuan dari didirikannya OP?" tanya Akashi. Shino mulai khawatir, jangan-jangan nanti dia disuruh menyelidiki OP lagi.

"hem… untuk mempererat pertemanan. Kalau tidak salah begitu. Orang-orang yang ingin mempunyai teman bisa masuk kesana. Biasanya sih yang bergabung itu orang-orang yang tidak diinginkan di organisasi atau klub mana pun…" jawab Shino.

"oh… yasudah…" Akashi membebaskan Shino. Shino mengelus dada. Syukur.

…

Akashi berjalan pelan dengan handuk kecil dikepala dan tangan kanan memegang botol air mineral. Bukan, bukan karena ia adalah seorang tukang parkir, tapi ia baru saja latihan basket. Ia pergi menuju taman. Entah kenapa dia ingin kesana. Ia menemui Hanabi yang sedang menyiram bunga.

"huft…" Akashi baru saja mau berbalik, suasana hatinya tidak bagus begitu melihat Hanabi.

"oiii! Ketua!" Hanabi berteriak sambil melambaikan slang air. Walhasil air dari slang itu tersebar kemana-mana termasuk rambut harum mewangi milik sang Akashi. Perempatan segera muncul di kepala Akashi. Cukup sudah kekacauan ini!

"Ada apa!" Akashi berbalik sambil membentak Hanabi. Hanabi kaget dan segera menutup kran.

"ehhh… maaf maaf Ketua! Rambutmu jadi basah." Hanabi yang kurang peka pada perasaan Akashi segera mengambil handuk yang ada ditasnya dan memberikannya kepada Akashi. Akashi segera mengambilnya.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Akashi sambil mengelap rambutnya. Handuknya yang sudah basah langsung dihempaskan ketanah. Orang kaya!

"aku kan hanya menegur…"

"menegur?"

"ya ya maaf…" Hanabi mengatupkan kedua tangannya meminta maaf. Akashi hanya diam saja melihatnya. Ah, marah padanya tidak ada gunanya. Bisa-bisa ia tambah tua. Akashi menghela nafas.

"ada yang ingin kutanyakan…" ujar Akashi.

"apa?"

"kenapa kau mendirikan organisasi tidak jelas itu?"

"apanya yang tidak jelas?"

"jawab saja!"

"eh? Ehmmm…" Hanabi mulai berfikir. Gawat! Dia mesti jawab sebelum ada gunting melayang entah darimana menuju dirinya. "karena… kau tahu… ehm… banyak siswa di Rakuzan yang susah berteman. Jadii aku membuat organisasi ini supaya kami bisa berteman. Lagipula banyak dari mereka yang tidak diterima di klub atau organisasi lain.. jadi karena itu…" Hanabi menjawab dengan hati-hati. Begitulah jika berbicara dengan seorang Akashi. Akashi hanya diam.

"…"

"kau mau ikut?"

"heh!" Akashi kaget. "kau pikir aku apa, sampai mau masuk kedalam organisasi itu?" Akashi meremehkan.

"ya tidak apa-apa sih…" Hanabi tersenyum kecil. "hanya saja, aku harap kau mau masuk kedalam organisasiku disaat-saat terakhirku…" Hanabi menunduk sedih. Akashi mengerutkan keningnya. Entah kenapa dia ikut merasa sedih.

"…"

"…"

"eh? Kau serius menanggapinya?" pertanyaan Hanabi membuat mata Akashi membesar. Sebenarnya apa maksud Hanabi. "aku hanya bercanda! Hehehe" Hanabi tertawa garing sambil menggaruk rambutnya pake cangkul *?*.

"…" Akashi hanya diam saja. Tidak berteriak, tidak marah, dan tidak melempar gunting. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa Hanabi berbohong jika dia berbohong. Ah, author bingung.

"aku bohong! Hahaha dasar Ketua bodoh! Aku kan hanya bercanda! Ditanggapi serius gitu aku jadi malu!" Hanabi jadi malu-malu kucing. Alis Akashi terangkat sebelah. Dia tertipu!

PLAK

"Tidak ada gunanya aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" Akashi melemparkan handuk tadi tepat kewajah Hanabi. Akashi berbalik dan segera kembali ke Gym Rakuzan. Keputusan untuk berbicara dengan Hanabi adalah sebuah kesalahan besarrrr!

"…" Hanabi hanya dia sambil memegangi handuk yang ada diwajahnya. Wajahnya terasa panas. Padahal kan handuk itu basah. Harusnya dingin. Bukan panas! Ada apa dengannya? Akashi mengkhawatirkannya? Benarkah?

…..

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Akashi sedang berada di kumpulan orang kaya. Entah apa yang orang-orang kaya itu bicarakan, maklum author bukan orang kaya. Akashi hanya diam setelah Ayahnya memperkenalkan dirinya kehampir seluruh tamu yang hadir dihalaman rumahnya. Ia duduk dibangku dibawah sinar bulan. Seorang diri sambil menikmati angin malam.

"Ketua!" Akashi mengurungkan niat untuk mengatakan bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang menyenangkan. Tidak setelah ia mendengar suara Hanabi memanggil. "Ketua ada disini? Kenapa?"

"ini rumahku! Kau yang kenapa disini? Datang tak diundang, pulang tak mau. Mirip jelangkung!" ujar Akashi dengan wajah sinis.

"hehehe iya ya. Dan ada yang salah. Harusnya, datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar!" koreksi Hanabi. Akashi hanya menampakkan wajah 'terserahlah, aku tidak perduli, pergilah dari sini. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu'. Panjang juga.

"Akashi-kun…"

"hem…"

"kalau aku pindah, apa kau senang?"

"asal kau bubarkan organisasi itu, aku akan segera buat pesta" jawab Akashi asal. Hanabi hanya tertawa kecil.

"ehm, baguslah… oh ya, aku mau cerita" ujar Hanabi. Akashi menoleh pada Hanabi yang sekarang duduk disebelah kanannya.

"kau pikir aku mau dengar?"

"hehe… kau jujur sekali. Tapi kau harus dengar. Mau tidak mau!" paksa Hanabi. Akashi hanya diam. Dia juga penasaran.

"dulu, ketika SMP, aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku akan memberikan hadiah pada seseorang yang sudah memberikan hadiah padaku dulu…"

"lalu?"

"ehm… menurutmu, apa yang disukai anak laki-laki sepertimu untuk hadiah?"

"kemenangan"

"ahh… itu susah sekali! Yang lebih spesifik!" pinta Hanabi.

"spesifik ya?" Akashi malah terbawa suasana untuk berfikir "entahlah. Aku tidak tahu… berikan saja hadiah yang pernah dia berikan padamu. Aku juga tidak tahu…" jawab Akashi.

"begitu ya?" Hanabi memejamkan matanya. "ya sudah! Terima kasih ya!" Hanabi segera meninggalkan Akashi yang terheran-heran.

"persis jelangkung!" pikir Akashi yang segera diikuti merinding masal bulu kuduknya. Malam yang menyeramkan.

"tapi, kira-kira siapa yang dia maksud?" Akashi penasaran "ah, terserah. Bukan urusanku!"

"…"

"apa dia beneran pindah?"

"…"

"ah! Terserah! Baguslah ia pergi!"

"…"

"arghhh terserah! Aku tidak mau tahu!"

…..

Semenjak saat itu, Akashi tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hanabi lagi. Bahkan ketika upacara seperti biasa. Memang, siswa Rakuzan itu banyak, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa bertemu secara tidak sengaja kan? Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan baru Akashi itu muncul. Mencari sosok Hanabi. Dia tidak bisa menolak kalau dia memang mencari Hanabi, dia kan bukan tsundere kayak Midorin. Tapi tetap saja dia bingung mengapa mencari Hanabi. Apa Hanabi punya hutang dengannya?

Diruang OSIS, sekali lagi, Akashi bermain shogi seorang diri. Membosankan. Hari ini lebih membosankan dari hari biasanya. Kenapa ya? Begitu pion terakhir melangkah, ia langsung berhenti dan memutar kursinya kebelakang menghadap jendela besar. Kenapa hatinya tidak tenang hari ini?

Tok tok tok…

"masuk…" ujar Akashi tanpa berbalik.

"Akashi-san!" Shino masuk sambil membawa surat. "ini ada surat dari OP. Mereka sudah menutup organisasi itu…"

"heh, benarkah?" Akashi berbalik dan segera mengambil surat yang diberikan Shino. sesuai dengan apa yang ia baca, OP sudah mengundurkan diri. "apa Suzuki pindah?"

"pindah?" Shino heran "dia kan di Rumah Sakit Midorima beberapa hari ini…"

"eh?" kenapa Akashi tidak tahu hal ini? "ada apa dengannya?"

"ehm… tidak tahu juga. Sepertinya dia juga sudah berhenti sekolah" jawab Shino.

"berhenti?" Akashi mulai tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Shino. Mengapa rasanya aneh sekali.

"ya. temannya yang memberitahukanku. Katanya udah lama gak sembuh-sembuh, akhirnya malah berhenti sekolah. Temannya juga tidak tahu dia sakit apa, karena Suzuki tidak mau memberitahukan penyakitnya pada mereka…" jawab Shino sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu ketika ia bertemu teman Hanabi. Pantas saja keluarga Suzuki datang kerumah Midorima, ternyata karena hal ini. Separah apa penyakit Hanabi sampai harus dibawa kerumah sakit elit Midorima?

"ya sudah. Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi" ujar Akashi. Shino segera menunduk hormat dan berbalik. Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, Shino memukul jidatnya pelan. Dia melupakan sesuatu.

"eh, anoo… maaf Akashi-san. Aku baru ingat. Ada titipan dari Suzuki-san untukmu. Ini…" Shino mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari tasnya. Ia meletakkannya dimeja. "baiklah… saya pergi. Permisi" dan Shino pun menghilang.

"apa ini?" Akashi melihat dengan seksama kotak itu. Tidak ada hiasan apapun. Hanya kertas berwarna merah dan pola bintang menghiasi kotak itu. Ia lalu membuka kotak dengan hati-hati. Takut-takut jika didalamnya ada bom.

"eh?" didalam kotak itu terdapat hiasan kuda berwarna merah yang sudah usang. Akashi mengambilnya, dan menatapnya dengan penuh curiga. Kenapa Hanabi memberikan benda ini padanya? Memangnya dia pemulung? Tapi, tampaknya ia mengenal benda itu. Ditilik dari segi mana pun ia merasa kenal. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Otaknya tidak menemukan sedikit pun informasi tentang 'kenalnya' ia pada benda itu. Akashi melihat lagi isi kotak. Mungkin saja ada petunjuk pemakaian atau garansinya.

"surat…" Akshi benar! Ada surat didalamnya. Ia lalu membuka lipatan kertas, kertas itu berisi tulisan yang lumayan panjang. "seperti surat tantangan saja" ujarnya. Ia lalu membaca.

"…"

"…"

"…" 7 menit telah berlalu. Akashi tidak tahu mengapa ketika ia membaca surat itu, pikirannya melayang ke 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika ia berumur 6 tahun.

"…" Akashi segera pergi sambil membawa hiasan kuda ditangannya. Dia harus menemui Hanabi. Dia harus tahu mengapa dadanya terasa sesak saat ini. Hanabi harus menjelaskannya!

…

FLASHBACK ON

_Akashi kecil pergi menuju toko yang menjual hiasan untuk hewan peliharaan. Toko ini adalah toko hiasan untuk hewan peliharaan terlengkap di seluruh China. China? Ya, Akashi sedang berlibur dengan orangtuanya. Tepat 1 tahun sebelum ibunya meninggal. Di toko ini menjual banyak sekali hiasan. Dari hiasan untuk kucing sampai harimau. Akashi pergi bersama salah satu pelayan setianya._

"_Bibi, kira-kira ada yang bagus tidak, ya?" tanya Akashi sambil mengayunkan tangannya pada genggaman pelayannya. Perempuan paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan 'tentu saja.'_

"_aku ingin membelikan satu untukku dan satu untuk ibu. Ibu pasti senang dan cepat sembuh. Iya kan?" tanyanya lagi. Ah, Akashi kecil sangat cerewet. Akashi bertanya terus kepada pelayannya. Yang ditanya hanya menjawab 'iya, tuan muda.' Akashi baru berhenti bertanya ketika ia melihat hiasan kuda berwarna merah yang cantik sekali. Ia segera berlari dan berusaha menggapainya._

"_eehh…" Akashi ternyata sedang memperebutkan hiasan itu dengan seorang anak kecil yang juga mengambil hiasan itu secara bersamaan._

"_hehe… berhubung rambutmu sudah merah, bisa tidak berikan itu padaku?" tanya gadis kecil itu. Akashi mulai cemberut. Apa hubungannya, coba? Pikirnya. Ia tetap mempertahankan benda itu. Gadis itu juga tidak mau kalah._

"_Bibi! Anak ini merebut hiasan itu! Aku mau itu! Aku mau itu!" rengeknya keras kepada sang pelayan. Bibi itu segera mengambil hiasan itu sambil berbicara kecil kepada perempuan itu bahwa Akashi sangat menginginkan benda itu._

"_tidak! Aku mau itu juga! Benda itu satu-satunya yang tersisa. Aku sudah menabung 5 bulan untuk membelinya!" gadis itu bersikeras. Bibi tetap memaksa. Akashi hanya melihat._

"_adikku ada di rumah sakit! dia sangat menginginkannya! Aku mohon…" gadis itu mulai menangis. Akashi terkejut dan langsung mengingat ibunya. Huft, sudahlah. Dia bisa beli yang lain._

"_berikan saja padanya" ujar Akashi kemudian. Bibi dan gadis kecil itu kaget. Bibi itu bertanya heran, 'tapi, bukankah tuan muda sangat menginginkannya?'_

"_aku beli yang lebih mahal saja" Akashi segera berbalik dan mencari hiasan lain. Lagipula dia punya banyak uang. Memperebutkan hal begitu pada anak miskin hanya menyusahkan saja. Bibi itu hanya tersenyum dan segera memberikan hiasan pada si gadis kecil yang tertunduk mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menangis._

…..

"aku ingin masuk!"

"tidak bisa!"

"kenapa?"

"Hana-chan, tidak boleh diganggu saat ini!"

Akashi membuat rusuh didepan kamar Hanabi di rumah sakit Midorima. Ia bersikeras untuk masuk meskipun kakak perempuan Hanabi melarang. Sudah sekitar 10 menit Akashi memaksa, namun ia tidak juga mendapatkan izin.

"aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"tidak boleh!"

"…" tidak seperti biasanya, Akashi tidak melemparkan gunting. Ia hanya mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat. Dia sangat ingin bertemu Hanabi. Dia harus bertemu Hanabi!

"aku harus bertemu dengannya!" suara Akashi tercekat. Kakak Hanabi terkejut mendengarnya. Terlebih lagi ketika ia melihat setetes air keluar dari mata Akashi. Kakak Hanabi segera masuk dan berkata 'aku akan bertanya pada Hanabi.'

"…" Akashi hanya diam. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

"maaf, ayahku tidak bisa menghubungi keluarga Suzuki. Dia sedang sibuk hari ini…" Midorima datang dengan terburu-buru. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh. "Akashi?" Midorima menoleh pada Akashi yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu. Apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini.

"…"

"maaf, Hanabi tidak mau bertemu denganmu" ujar kakak Hanabi. Kata-kata itu kontras membuat hati Akashi hancur.

"katakan saja, Akashi Seijuro ingin bertemu" ujar Akashi.

"dia sudah tahu begitu aku bilang anak laki-laki berambut merah. Dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu!" ujar kakaknya. Ia mengingat dengan jelas betapa Hanabi menahan perasaannya. Ia tahu Hanabi juga sangat ingin bertemu Akashi. Ia sedari tadi mendengar suara Akashi berteriak. Tapi ia tidak mau Akashi melihat keadaannya. Kakak Hanabi hanya menghela nafas.

"…" Akashi tidak perduli dengan kata-kata kakak Hanabi. Ia maju dan ingin membuka pintu. Namun tangan Midorima menghalanginya.

"Akashi, ada apa denganmu? Suzuki tidak mau bertemu. Lebih baik kau pulang." ujar Midorima.

"…" Akashi hanya menepis tangan Midorima dan tetap bersikeras. Midorima masih mampu menahannya. 197cm melawan 174cm itu mustahil. Midorima sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi seperti ini.

"Midorima, pergi!" Tihtah Akashi. Biasanya Midorima akan langsung pergi. Tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa.

"aku tidak akan pergi selama kau masih disini, Akashi"

"jangan menghalangiku. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"dia butuh istirahat."

"aku tidak perduli. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Akashi!"

"PERGILAH!" Akashi berteriak, tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Hanabi tidak mau bertemu dengannya, lagipula dia tidak akan lama.

"HANABI! KELUAR! AKU INGIN BICARA DENGANMU!" Teriaknya. Membuat semua orang disana terkejut. Terlebih Midorima, ia masih tetap menahan Akashi.

"HANABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…." Kali ini teriakannya membuat air matanya jatuh. Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ia harus bertemu Hanabi. Harus! Apapun yang terjadi!

"Akashi!" Midorima menegur Akashi, kakak Hanabi hanya bisa terdiam sambil menutup mulutnya. Dia juga tidak tega. Dia yakin saat ini Hanabi juga merasa sakit ingin bertemu Akashi.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat keluar!" ujar Akashi tanpa memperdulikan siapapun yang melihatnya seperti orang gila. "aku memintamu keluar! Kau harus keluar! Apa kau tidak mendengarku?!"

"…"

"HANABIIIII….!"

"BIARKAN KAU MASUK KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU KELUAR!"

"ARGHHH…." Akashi mulai tidak karuan.

"Akashi, semua orang melihatmu…" ujar Midorima. Dia tidak sanggup melihat sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Shintarou…" ujar Akashi pelan. "aku ingin bertemu dengannya…aku ingin bertemu dengannya…"

"tapi dia tidak ingin kau melihatnya, Akashi…" Midorima menasehati Akashi. Meskipun Midorima sendiri tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu.

"Shintarou… aku merindukannya…"

….

_Kepada : Ketua OSIS SMA Rakuzan_

_Ohayou! Eh, apa kau menerima suratku dipagi hari? Aku menulisnya di pagi hari, jadi aku bilang saja Ohayou. Hehehe…_

_Ketika kau menerima ini mungkin aku sudah tidak lagi bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau senang kan? Tentu saja. Aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu. Tanpa kau katakan pun aku tahu kalau kau tidak suka melihatku. Maaf ya._

_Oh ya, apa kau ingat dengan hiasan itu? Sudah usang memang. Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa hadiah terbaik adalah hadiah yang sudah diberikan seseorang kepadamu. Aku pergi ke toko tempat kita bertemu waktu itu, tapi aku tidak melihat stoknya lagi. Sepertinya yang waktu itu adalah yang terakhir._

_Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kau sudah membiarkanku membelinya. Kau kasihan padaku kan? Aku tahu. Bukan sekedar karena kau bisa membeli yang lebih mahal. Hiasan itu adalah yang sangat aku inginkan ketika kecil. Aku berbohong bahwa adikku yang menginginkannya. Aku tidak punya adik. Maaf, sekali lagi._

_Tapi, aku memang sangat sangat sangat menginginkannya. Aku kabur dari rumah sakit hanya untuk membelinya. Kupikir itu adalah saat terakhir dalam hidupku, karena itu aku membelinya. Ternyata aku masih punya waktu 10 tahun untuk bernafas._

_Dulu, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu mengucapkan terima kasih, ternyata tidak juga bertemu. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan mu di SMA Rakuzan. aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara bicara denganmu sampai kau menegurku di festival. Memang kesan yang buruk. Tapi aku senang! Aku bisa dengan jelas mengenali rambut merah dan kulit putih susu milikmu._

_Pokoknya, aku kembalikan benda ini padamu. Jaga dengan baik. Jadi kau bisa mengingat wajahku yang menjengkelkan. Hahaha…_

_Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku waktu itu…_

_1-4-3_

…

**Huaaaa… author kena troll lagi. Ternyata malah bagian Akashi yang nyesek. Reader nyesek gak? Gak ya? hahaha… author senang bagian teriak-teriaknya. Author sampe ikutan teriak. Pokoknya thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**n.b : bagian teriak-teriak itu ada juga di FF jadul Author**

***1-4-3 : I Love You**


	6. Aomine Daiki : Stupid Love

**Aomine Daiki tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya perempuan kecuali Mai-chan, model majalah yang dicintainya. Tidak tertarik dengan teman masa kecilnya, Momoi Satsuki, karena Momoi sudah mencintai orang lain. Loh? Bukankah itu artinya Aomine sakit hati? Tidak juga. Karena Aomine kadang terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui perasaannya.**

**Disclaimer : tokoh milik Tadoshi Fujimaki-sensei kecuali OC dan alur cerita milik daku**

**Warning : OOC, alay, gaje. Jika anda menemukan hal tersebut laporkan kepada pihak yang berwajib dan muntah ditempat yang telah disediakan.**

…**..**

**Uyeehhh… finally finally! Gimana perasaan para reader? Pesaranan eh penasaran? Syumpeh deh, mentang-mentang daku bikin Akashi, langsung aja cerita Kise di skip. Kesian banget dirimu nak, puk puk. Hahaha… ternyata banyak juga penggemar si rambut merah. Makasih deh masih mau baca, padahal EYD pada ngawur. Wkwk. Langsung baca aja!**

…

Apa yang kau rasakan jika ada 4 makhluk pelangi memandangimu? Makhluk berwarna biru muda memandangmu tanpa ekspresi meski kau tahu ia marah padamu. Makhluk berwarna hijau hanya memperbaiki posisi kacamata yang dikenakannya tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata meski kau tahu ia juga marah padamu. Makhluk berwarna ungu terus saja makan meski sesekali hanya mengatakan 'Minechin' yang berarti ia juga marah padamu. Makhluk kuning yang sedari tadi merengek dan mengatakan kau adalah makhluk biru gelap yang paling kejam dimuka bumi ini, dan sekali lagi, seperti yang lain, ia pun marah padamu. Menyusahkan saja!

"argh! Pergilah dari sini! Kalian membuat perasaanku tidak enak!" akhirnya pria berambut biru gelap itu bangun juga dari tidurnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tidur, hanya pura-pura saja sambil berharap keempat sahabatnya itu pergi.

"Aomine-kun, aku benar-benar marah!" makhluk berambut biru muda, Kuroko, menampakkan wajah marah yang tak marah. Aura kelam muncul dibelakangnya.

"karena itulah kau bodoh, nanodayo!" makhluk berambut hijau, Midorima, sekali lagi memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, clek.

"Murochin… kau harus pergi!" makhluk berambut ungu, Murasakibara, terus saja memakan cemilan yang ia dapatkan dari kamar Aomine. Mata ngantuknya tetap menyiratkan kemarahannya.

"Aominechi kejaaammmm…. Ssuuuuuuu…" makhluk berambut kuning, Kise, sukses membuat rumah keluarga Aomine gempar. Teriakkannya memiliki kekuatan 1000 Khz #maklumHabisUjian.

"oiii… Tetsu tidak perlu menatapku begitu! Kise tidak perlu berteriak! Murasakibara berhenti makan! Midorima enyahkan benda aneh itu!" Aomine akhirnya mengeluarkan ultimatumnya. Namun tetap saja 4 orang itu marah padanya. Yah, meskipun Aomine juga memaksa mereka keluar, mereka tetap bersikukuh pada posisi semula dan malah memaksa Aomine yang pergi.

…..

"_aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Dai-chan!"_

…...

Cih, meski ia benci. Namun harus diakui ia pergi juga dari kamarnya atas saran, ehm ralat, atas paksaan sahabatnya. Yang punya kamar siapa, yang disuruh pergi siapa. Aomine berjalan dengan pelan. Dari rumahnya menuju Bandara Internasional Tokyo. Ah, malas sekali. Masih terbayang apa yang baru saja ia katakan tadi malam pada Momoi.

"…_."_

"_Aomine-kun, besok aku akan pergi ke London dengan Imayoshi-senpai. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Momoi khawatir. Ia datang kekamar Aomine, sementara Aomine asyik membaca majalah._

"_hem… baguslah kau pergi dengannya, jadi tidak ada yang mengganggumu…" gumamnya. Meskipun tampak asyik tapi dia merasa bimbang. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa. Apa yang dibimbangkan?_

"_ini pertama kalinya aku tidak 1 sekolah dengan Aomine-kun, apa tidak masalah? Aku khawatir…" tanya Momoi lagi. Aomine langsung menutup majalahnya dan menatap Momoi yang sedang duduk dikursi dihadapannya._

"_aku bukan anak kecil! Pergi sana! Malah merepotkan kalau kau selalu denganku!" ujarnya. Ah kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu. Momoi akhirnya tersenyum tenang._

"_baguslah."_

"…_."_

"ARGHHH… Apa yang baguslahh…" ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Agak frustasi ditengah jalan itu memalukan, tapi kali ini Aomine tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Ia lalu menendang batu didepannya.

"arghhh… bahkan aku tidak bisa menendang batu! Oi batu! Terbanglah!" Aomine berubah jadi pesulap gara-gara batu yang ditendang tidak bisa bergerak. Yaiyalah lha wong itu batu taman! Gimana coba?

…

Sementara itu, di bandara Internasional Tokyo, Imayoshi sedang duduk sambil minum kopi. Disampingnya ada Momoi yang sedari tadi memegang hapenya dan sesekali menatap kelayarnya.

"kalau khawatir, telpon saja dia!" ujar Imayoshi akhirnya.

"eh siapa? Telpon siapa?" Momoi kaget. Apa yang dipikirkan Imayoshi?

"siapa lagi… Aomine…" jawab Imayoshi. Muka Momoi segera memerah, namun ia berusaha kalem. Kalem aja, lanjut terus! #promosi?

"bukan!" Momoi memainkan hiasan hpnya. Hadiah dari Aomine ketika ia menemaninya membeli sepatu.

"…_..."_

_Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah bagi Momoi. Ia begitu senang melihat Aomine semangat memilih sepatu basket di toko. Sudah lama ia menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Ia sudah menelpon Kuroko tadi malam. Namun seperti biasa, ia hanya dapat berbicara dengan Kuroko selama 7 menit. Selain karena ia pingsan berapa kali setelah mendengar suara Kuroko dan juga karena Kuroko kelelahan setelah bermain melawan Touou. Ya, Touou Academy kalah melawan Seirin di Winter Cup ketika mereka kelas 1 SMA._

"_Aomine-kun, sepatumu yang lama ada dimana?" tanya Momoi._

"_ehm? Yang lama? Aku kasih sama Taiga" jawab Aomine santai._

"_eh?"_

"_iya, dia punya jiwa mulung yang handal! Begitu ku kasih dia langsung ambil" jawab Aomine sambil memberikan sepatu pilihannya pada kasir._

"_oohhh…" Momoi hanya berangguk-angguk sambil berseru trilililili eh malah jadi burung kutilang #plak. "Aomine-kun… kau janji akan mentraktirku kan?"_

"_iya iya…" Aomine membawa sepatunya barunya keluar. Momoi terus tersenyum sepanjang jalan._

"_Oi! Satsuki! Kau menakutkan kalau tersenyum terus seperti itu!" ujar Aomine._

"_Mouu… ayo belikan aku… itu itu… aku mau es krim itu!" Momoi menunjuk kedai es krim didepan mereka. Aomine hanya mengerutkan keningnya lalu pergi menuju kedai itu._

"…"

"…"

"_nih…" Aomine memberikan es krim pada Momoi yang sedang duduk dibangku pinggir jalan._

"_Aomine-kun, apa ini?" tanya Momoi melihat ada hiasan hp yang diberikan Aomine._

"_hadiah dari pak le es krim" jawab Aomine ngasal. Momoi tersenyum, ia tahu gak mungkin pak le es krim ngasih bonus hiasan._

"_makasih! Dai-chan!" ujar Momoi sambil tersenyum. Wajah Aomine langsung memerah, ia menoleh kekiri._

"_kenapa makasih? Lagipula jangan panggil Dai-chan!"_

"…"

"tak apa, Momoi-san" ujar Imayoshi. "lagipula aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk menyukaiku" kali ini Imayoshi tidak bisa mengucapkannya karena itu hanya akan menambah beban Momoi. Ah, dasar pasangan bodoh! Mereka tidak mengerti perasaan mereka sendiri atau bagaimana? Pikirnya lagi.

"ehm… senpai, kenapa kita tidak masuk keruang tunggu saja?" tanya Momoi, dia baru menyadari bahwa mereka sedari tadi ada di warung makan Padang *?* di Bandara. Imayoshi menatap Momoi heran.

"aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku lapar"

"tapi ini sudah 10 menit, senpai! Kita gak telat?"

"gak, masih ada satu jam lagi… tenang saja" jawab Imayoshi. Ayolah Aomine, aku sudah mengulur waktu untukmu bisa bertemu Momoi. Ujar Imayoshi dalam hati.

….

Aomine masih saja berjalan dengan santai, dia sudah menyerah. Yah, yang terjadi, terjadilah. Kalau memang ada waktu, aku pasti bertemu dengan Momoi. Pikirnya. Sekali lagi ia menguap.

"hoamm…"

"…"

"_Satsuki, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk daftar di Touou?" tanya Aomine yang kaget melihat Momoi membawa almamater Touou ke lapangan basket tempat Aomine tidur, emang gak mau latihan dia #songong._

"_aku mau sendiri" jawab Momoi sambil berjalan datang menuju Aomine._

"_eh?" Aomine mengangkat keningnya sebelah. "kenapa tidak satu sekolah dengan Tetsu?"_

"_aku mauuuuu…." Momoi malah mewek. "huhuhu… aku sangat ingin 1 sekolah sama Tetsu-kuuunnnn!"_

"_heh. Terus?" Aomine mulai sweatdrop. Nih cewek gak punya pendirian banget._

"_terus, aku gak mau pisah sama Aomine-kun juga!" jawaban Momoi membuat Aomine terlonjak._

"_apa maksudmu?"_

"_aku jadi manajer saja, Aomine masih malas latihan. Apalagi kalau aku tinggal. Lagipula senior kacamata juga bilang begitu padaku!"_

"_oohh karena aku malas ya.." Aomine agak kecewa. "senior apa?"_

"_senior kacamata!" Momoi menggunakan matanya membentuk kacamata. Aomine hanya menghela nafas. Orang itu lagi. Kenapa dia jadi kesal ya? lebih kesal dari pada dipaksa masuk Touou. Dia tidak suka orang itu bicara dengan Momoi. Tapi kenapa?_

"_ohh… yah, terserah kau saja!" Aomine kembali berbaring dan tidur._

"_Aomine-kun! Itu kotorrr…" Momoi panik. Bukannya bangkit Aomine malah guling-guling dilapangan._

"_AOMINEEEEE….!" Momoi stress. Author stress. Akashi stress #eh?_

"…"

Aomine sekali lagi berusaha menendang benda didepannya, kali ini bangku taman. Gak mungkin keles. Karena itu, Aomine mengurungkan niatnya untuk menendang bangku dan malah duduk. Bagai pengangguran dan tunawisma, Aomine menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memandang ke langit.

"ah, sejak kapan aku suka mengenang masa lalu? Kayak pelajaran sejarah aja" ujar Aomine ngasal.

….

Sementara itu, 4 makhluk pelangi masih betah di kamar Aomine. Kise yang menemukan banyak harta karun nista milik Aomine segera membuang benda itu jauh-jauh dari muka bumi. Kuroko hanya diam sambil sesekali minum milkshake yang baru saja diantar dari pegawai Magi Burger. Murasakibara mencari makanan di kamar Aomine yang memang lumayan banyak.

"oi… apa itu namanya tidak sopan! Hentikan tingkah anarkis kalian, nanodayo!" Midorima mulai stress melihat Kise dan Murasakibara. Dia sendiri hanya diam sambil menonton Oha Asa dari tivi milik Aomine. Ye, sama aja keles. Semua sweatdrop berjamaah.

"tapi, apa kira-kira Aominechi bakal ketemu Momochi ya, ssu?" tanya Kise sambil sekali lagi buang majalah ke tong sampah. "dia kayak gak minat gitu, ssu!"

"dia pasti akan pergi" jawab Kuroko.

"uwahh.. Kurokochi sangat optimis sekali! Yah, emang kau yang paling dekat dengan Aominechi sih!" ujar Kise sambil mengangguk-angguk, Murasakibara ikutan angguk-angguk.

"tapi Kuroko, apa yang waktu itu tidak terlalu kejam, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil mematikan tivi. Udah habis Oha Asa-nya.

"eh? Yang mana, ssu?" Kise kepo.

"waktu Momoi menyatakan perasaan pada Kuroko"

"…"

_Sore itu adalah sore yang tenang bagi Kuroko dan Momoi, mereka berdua bertemu di mini market dan akhirnya pulang bersama._

"_gak terasa ya, kita udah lulus SMA" ujar Momoi. Kuroko hanya mengangguk._

"_ya, nanti Aomine-kun lanjut kuliah atau kerja?" tanya Kuroko. Momoi mengerutkan keningnya._

"_kok nanya Aomine-kun sih? Kok gak nanya aku?" ia menggembungkan pipinya. Kuroko hanya tersenyum._

"_yah, palingan Momoi-san satu kampus sama Aomine-kun" Kuroko menjawab sambil mengingat bahwa tidak pernah ada 1 kali pun Momoi dan Aomine berbeda sekolah._

"_Moouuu… apa-apaan sih Tetsu-kun!" Momoi ngambek. "aku kuliah di London kok!"_

"_oh berarti Aomine ke London ya? jauh juga" Kuroko mengangguk sok mengerti. Momoi malah tambah kesal._

"…"

"_tapi, Tetsu-kun" Momoi menunduk "ehm, Tetsu-kun salah paham. Itu…. Aku menyukai Tetsu-kun!" kata-kata Momoi tidak sedikit pun membuat Kuroko terkejut. Dia sudah tahu sejak Momoi mendapatkan stik es krim darinya. Karena itu Kuroko hanya tersenyum._

"_ini benar, Tetsu-kun! Aku tidak mau kau terus mengejekku dengan Aomine-kun" pinta Momoi._

"_sepertinya kau yang salah, Momoi-san" jawab Kuroko."lagipula aku juga sudah punya pacar, kan kau yang membantuku waktu itu?"_

"_salah bagaimana?" Momoi bingung. "aku membantumu karena… ituuu… ehmm…"_

"_kau bahkan jauh-jauh datang ke gym Seirin hanya karena Aomine marah padamu kan?"_

"_ituu.. itu karena aku dan dia teman… karena…" Momoi mulai bingung. Ada apa sih dengan pikirannya saat ini._

"_kau tidak perlu membohongi perasaanmu, Momoi-san…" ujar Kuroko, ia lalu menatap wajah Momoi. "dan juga, lupakan saja aku. Kurasa kau hanya kagum saja atau apalah itu. Itu bukan cinta. Aku juga sudah punya pacar. Momoi-san mengerti kan?" Kuroko mengelus lembut kepala Momoi. Yang dielus hanya bisa diam._

"_ya sudah. Ayo pulang… aku akan mengantarmu…" ujar Kuroko_

"…"

3 makhluk pelangi mendengarkan dengan baik.

"eh apa kalian ingat ketika SMP, pas Momochi hilang di hutan ketika camp pelatihan dulu, ssu?" tanya Kise. Jiwa BiGos a.k.a Biang Gosip, terdeteksi.

"siapa yang tidak ingat, waktu itu Aomine seperti orang gila. Pergi sendiri tengah malam mencari Momoi. Gak pake senter, gak bawa hape (meski gak ada gunanya), gak bawa peta, nanodayo" jawab Midorima sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, clek.

"olala… yang waktu itu. Kasian Sacchin" ujar Murasakibara. 3 makhluk pelangi lain kaget. Ternyata si titan bisa mengingat juga! #plak

"…"

_Malam itu begitu mencekam. Gelap, bulan tidak mau muncul. Suara angin, serigala, anjing, jangkrik, burung hantu dan kodok bersahutan, menimbulkan harmoni di tengah malam. Gelar konser! Sementara itu, tampak 2 mata berkeliaran ditengah hutan. Hanya 2 mata yang terlihat karena kulitnya juga gelap. Ia tampak panik._

"_OIII… SATSUKIIII!" Teriaknya, menambah harmoni. "SATSUKIIII… KAU DIMANAAAA?"_

"…"

"_ah, dasar anak bodoh, dimana…" baru saja ia mau mengomel sampai terdengar sayup-sayup suara perempuan._

"_Aomine-kun~~~" ia mendengarkan dengan baik. Jangan-jangan ia malah mendengar suara kuntilanak. Tunggu, sepertinya ia kenal!_

"_SATSUKI!" ia segera berlari mencari sumber suara._

"_Satsuki?" Aomine menemukan Satsuki duduk sambil menangis dibawah pohon beringin. Ngeri to the max. Ia segera berlari menghampirinya. Ia menyentuh tubuh Momoi, dingin._

"_Aomine-kun~~~" Momoi langsung memeluk Aomine sambil menangis. Aomine terkejut namun tidak bisa melepaskan pelukan Momoi._

"_Satsuki, apa ada yang luka?" tanya Aomine._

"_kakiku tersangkut…" ujar Momoi masih menangis, Aomine melihat kaki Satsuki berdarah karena tersangkut akar pohon. Ngeri juga._

"_aaaa… tunggu tunggu ya. tunggu disini! Aku akan panggil yang lain!" Aomine segera berdiri. Namun terhenti karena Momoi segera menariknya._

"_tidak mau… aku takut… pokoknya lepaskan aku dulu!" rengeknya. Aomine mulai bingung._

"_ah… kalau begitu, aku akan menarik kakimu. Tahan ya!"_

"_..."_

"dan akhirnya Aomine datang ke camp sambil menggendong Momoi yang berdarah-darah. Mengerikan sekali, ssu!" Kise mengakhiri ceritanya sambil melolong, persis serigala, auuuu…

"oi… apa Minechin sudah sampai ya?" tanya Murasakibara.

"entahlah… sudah 15 menit dan belum ada kabar!" ujar Kuroko sambil melihat hpnya.

"kita butuh bantuan, nanodayo!" ujar Midorima, ia segera mengambil hapenya.

"bantuan?" tanya 3 yang lain.

"hem… bantuan Akashi!" Midorima tersenyum licik.

….

Aomine masih saja santai dalam perjalanannya menuju bandara. Padahal dia kan tidak tsundere, kenapa dia malas pergi ya?

Tik tuk tik tuk

Telinga Aomine mendeteksi suara asing mendekat? Apa-apaan ini? Dengan perlahan ia berbalik. Tenang saja, hantu tidak datang siang-siang. Pikirnya. Dan…

"HUAA! AKASHI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Aomine kaget to the max begitu melihat mantan kaptennya datang dengan kuda. Alay banget!

"Shintarou bilang kau malas-malasan untuk pergi. Aku rasa itu karena sudah lama kau tidak bertemu guntingku…" ujar Akashi sambil ngasah gunting. Aomine menelan ludah. Ngeri to the max!

"aaa… Akashi… berapa lama dari Kyoto..? ah sudahlah… tidak perlu, lagipula kurasa Satsuki sudah pergi…" ujar Aomine. Akashi melempar gunting pada Aomine, untung saja reflex Aomine dahsyat, jadi dia tidak mati.

"kau ini dari dulu memang bodoh! Cepat naik! Sebelum ku lempar lagi!" Akashi yang biasanya woles sekarang mencak-mencak.

"berapa banyak gunting yang kau bawa?" Aomine mengelus dadanya, hampir mati! "iya iya aku naik…" akhirnya Aomine naik juga.

"pegangan dengan kuat ya!" Akashi mewanti-wanti.

"pegangan dimanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Aomine berteriak sepanjang jalan, dibawa ngebut naik kuda sama Akashi.

"ta ta ta pi… aka aka… Akashi… kenapa kau mau… mau membantuku?" Aomine berusaha untuk bertanya.

"aku hanya tidak mau kau juga kehilangan…" jawab Akashi serius.

"kehilangan? Kau pernah?" dan pertanyaan Aomine tidak terjawab oleh Akashi. Akashi memang misterius, pikirnya. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat Akashi memang dari dulu selalu memikirkan hubungannya dengan Momoi. Apalagi ketika festival ketika SMP dulu. Festival yang membuat Aomine malas pergi, namun karena dipaksa Momoi akhirnya ia pergi juga. Yah, meskipun setelah itu ia ditinggal pergi karena Momoi pergi dengan Kuroko.

"…"

_Sudah larut malam, namun Aomine, Momoi, Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara belum juga pulang dari stand festival musim panas._

"_ehm, sepertinya aku harus pulang…" ujar Momoi dengan raut wajah yang cemas._

"_kenapa?" tanya Kuroko._

"_ibuku bilang aku tidak boleh larut malam…" jawabnya. "jadi, Akashi-kun.. aku ijin pulang ya"_

"_Satsuki, berikan hapemu pada Daiki" ujar Akashi, yang lain heran, namun Momoi tetap mengikuti kata-kata Akashi. "Daiki, hubungi ibunya. Katakan kalau Satsuki ada bersamamu…" ujar Akashi lagi._

"_kok aku?" Aomine heran. Ah, sudahlah. Laksanakan saja. Aomine segera menghubungi ibu Momoi._

"_ehm.. Moshi-moshi… aku Daiki, Satsuki ada bersamaku…" Aomine berbicara dengan pelan. Harus sopan sama calon mertua #plak._

"…"

"_ehm… iya… kami mungkin akan pulang 1 jam lagi. Bisa tidak?"_

"…"

"_ah… bukan hanya kami berdua, bibi. Tapi ada teman-teman dari Teikou juga!"_

"…"

"_ya! aku akan menjaganya, bibi. Terima kasih…" setelah itu Aomine segera memberikan hape Momoi kembali. Semua lega. Kise langsung mengeluarkan kembang api._

"_kalau gitu ayo kita main, ssu! Kurokochi, Momochi! Ayo sini!" Kise memanggil Kuroko dan Momoi._

"_aku juga mau, Kisechin!" Murasakibara berlari menuju Kise. Midorima dengan tsunderenya juga ikut dengan diam-diam. Ketika suasana begitu ramai diantara mereka, Aomine menuju Akashi._

"_Akashi, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk menelpon ibu Momoi?" tanya Aomine._

"_karena ibu Satsuki sudah percaya padamu kan?" tanya Akashi balik._

"_heh?" Aomine heran. Masa sih? "bagaimana bisa?"_

"_kebodohanmu ini sudah terlalu akut, Daiki. Kusarankan untuk terapi menjedukkan kepala ketembok setiap pagi dan malam!" ujar Akashi sambil asah gunting. Punya anak buah bego itu bikin esmosi._

"_eh eh… hehehe… aku hanya tidak berfikir sampai situ…" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya._

"_sudah dari kecil kalian bersahabat, tentu saja ibunya mempercayaimu. Lagi pula, semua siswa di Teiko juga mengira kalian berdua pacaran"_

"_NANI?"_

"…"

Aomine tersenyum mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Akashi memang hebat. Ia mengetahui banyak hal. Ingin rasanya Aomine tepuk-tangan, namun karena situasi dan kondisi tidak memungkinkan, akhirnya ia hanya bisa berteriak.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….AKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…. JANGAN MENEROBOS LAMPU MERAAAHHH… AKU MASIH MAU HIDUUUUUPPPPP….OOIIII AKASHIII ADA YANG MAU NYEBRANG TUUUHHH… HUAAAAAAA…. BELOKK KIRIIII…."

…..

Sementara itu, di bandara, Momoi dan Imayoshi belum juga masuk ke ruang tunggu. Momoi sudah getar-getir dari tadi. Dia terus bertanya, 'gimana kalau telat? Kalau pesawatnya udah jalan?' dll. Imayoshi hanya diam sambil makan nasi padang. Kalau Aomine belum datang juga dalam waktu 2 x 24 menit, maka Imayoshi akan langsung mengajak Momoi masuk. Kalau alasannya karena Imayoshi mau makan, bisa-bisa ia kegemukkan!

"Senpai… ayo cepatt…" Momoi mulai stress. Apalagi melihat Imayoshi makan nasi padang yang sudah kesepuluhkalinya! Senpai bisa sebesar Mukkun! Pikirnya.

"tenang saja, Momoi-san. Uhuk" Imayoshi tersedak cabe.

"Senpaiii!" Momoi segera mengambil air dan memberikannya kepada Imayoshi. Imayoshi segera meminumnya. Dasar Aomine bodoh. Umpatnya sambil minum. hati-hati tersedak, mas!

"Aomine memang bodoh, bisa-bisanya dia tidak datang untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu…" ujar Imayoshi. Momoi terkejut.

"eh, maksudnya senpai?" Imayoshi keburu makan dengan cepat. Jangan sampai Momoi banyak tanya lagi.

"sudah, sudah… aku habiskan dulu makanan ini, setelah itu kita langsung ke ruang tunggu!"

"…"

_Imayoshi baru saja habis menonton pertandingan adik kelasnya. Ia sendiri pulang ke Jepang untuk menghabiskan liburan kuliahnya. Ia kuliah di London sambil mengikuti club basket disana. Mana bisa permainan basket itu ia lupakan. Setelah selesai menyapa beberapa adik kelasnya, ia mendatangi Aomine yang sedang istirahat._

"_kemampuanmu tidak berkurang sedikit pun…" ujarnya._

"_heh, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Aomine heran._

"_kau tidak pernah sopan pada senpai ya?" tanya Imayoshi lagi sambil duduk disamping Aomine. Ia melihat kearah Momoi yang sedang sibuk mengurusi anggota tim yang lain. "bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Momoi-san?"_

"_baik…" Aomine hanya menjawab sekenanya._

"_apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?"_

"_hem…"_

"_apa kau menyukai Momoi-san?" pertanyaan Imayoshi membuat Aomine terkejut. Entahlah, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa._

"_tidak. Kenapa?" akhirnya Aomine memilih untuk menjawab itu. Imayoshi hanya tersenyum sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya._

"_baguslah. aku menyukainya…" ujar Imayoshi. "kenapa kau tidak menyukainya? Bukankah dia baik kepadamu? Kalian sudah bersama sejak kecil kan?"_

"_aku tidak suka perempuan yang cerewet seperti dia…" jawab Aomine. Ah, tapi kenapa ia merasa tidak tenang setelah menjawab seperti itu?_

"_oh, begitu. Aku mengajaknya kuliah bersamaku. Katanya ia akan bertanya dulu padamu, kuharap kau memperbolehkannya ya? bagus baginya untuk kuliah disana. Dia juga pintar…" ujar Imayoshi lagi. Aomine hanya bisa terdiam. Meski begitu, Imayoshi tahu seperti apa perasaan mantan anggota 1 timnya itu, tapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum._

"…"

Imayoshi dan Momoi segera masuk ke ruang tunggu sampai terdengar suara asing.

KIIIITTTT… buak!

"Hosh hosh… Akashi… arigatou!" Aomine mendarat sempurna dengan punggung terlebih dahulu. Salahkan Akashi, sodara-sodara!

"kalau begitu, aku pergi. Awas kalau aku dengar berita buruk darimu!" Akashi minggat. Aomine sudah berjanji tidak akan naik kuda sepanjang hidupnya lagi!

"duh, ini bukan saatnya untuk berfikir…" Aomine segera bangkit dan berlari masuk ke bandara. "Satsuki!"

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi kaget melihat penampakan Aomine yang datang padanya. "ada apa?" pertanyaan Momoi membuat situasi diantara mereka menjadi canggung.

"ehm… itu…" Aomine mulai bingung harus mengatakan apa. "ehm, tapi, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih dan semangat untuk belajar ke sana. Aku kan tidak bisa menahanmu pergi…"

"eh?"

"aku hanya minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini. Teruss…"

"terus?"

"…"

"…" mereka berdua terdiam. Semakin lama waktu Aomine untuk berfikir, semakin cepat jantung Momoi berdetak. Apa sih sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakan Aomine?

"itu…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"ARGGHH! Mentang-mentang mau ke London kau sudah tidak bisa berfikir, heh? Bagaimana kau tidak tahu?!" Aomine meledak. Momoi dan Imayoshi kaget. Momoi menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mouuu… kau itu yang bodoh! Mana aku tahu kalau kau tidak bilang!" Momoi balik marah.

"tapi, masa' kau tidak mengerti? Bahkan si kacamata itu juga tahu!" Aomine menunjuk Imayoshi.

"kenapa aku? Aku tidak ikut campur!" Imayoshi angkat tangan. Tidak baik jadi orang ketiga.

"Aomine-kun gak nyambung! Sebenarnya kau mau bilang apa?"

"pokoknya… arghh… kau ini bodoh sekali!" Aomine tidak sanggup mengatakan kata-kata bahwa ia menyukai Momoi. Itu terlalu memalukan. Bukan karena dia tsundere seperti Midorima.

"kau yang bodoh! Huh. Percuma aku mendengarmu! Ayo kita masuk, senpai!" Momoi berbalik badan.

"…"

"…" Aomine langsung menarik tangan Momoi dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"kebodohanmu ini membuatku jengkel!" ujar Aomine. "aku akan katakan sesuatu, dengar dengan baik karena aku hanya bilang sekali"

"…" Momoi yang kaget hanya terdiam menunggu kata-kata Aomine. Begitu Aomine berbisik padanya, Momoi mengembangkan senyum.

"Dai-chan! Kau ini memang bodoh ya!" Momoi melepaskan pelukan Aomine.

"oi, tidak perlu memanggilku dengan nama itu!" Aomine kesal. Meskipun didalam hatinya ia sangat senang.

"Momoi-san, ayo…" ujar Imayoshi pada Momoi. Dia hampir menangis melihat pasangan 'bodoh' sedang main drama.

"hem…" Momoi segera berbalik. Namun dia berhenti dan berbalik, sambil tersenyum ia berkata.

"DAI-CHAN! TUNGGU AKU YA! NANTI AKU KEMBALI! BELAJAR YANG BAIK!" Momoi melambaikan tangan. Imayoshi segera menariknya sebelum nama baiknya hancur. Aomine menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"anak bodoh…"

…..

_Aku menyayangimu, karena itu jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku…_

...

**- THE END -**

…

**Jiahh… tamat sodara sodara! Yeay! Apa pendapat kalian tentang Aomine dan Momoi? Author senang banget sama kopel ini. Asli bikin gemes! Author paling suka bagian mereka kelahi di bandara. Hahaha**

**n.b : Kali ini author akan mengucapkan sepatah 2 patah kata. Author senang banget atas partisipasi para reader semua! Kya! Author juga akan selalu berusaha untuk membalas review, kecuali yang review tapi gak pake akun. Maaf ya, bukannya gak mau. Tapi author gak bisa… sumimasen… pokoknya arigatou. Ketemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya! Kalau ada. Hehehe…**


End file.
